


Your Boyfriend Is Out Of Town

by TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anally stimulated orgasm, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cheating (but no one really cares cos it's Matthew amirite?), Creepy Fuck Hannibal, Don't panic Jennifer, Dont let the crack fool you, Double Entendre, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Flip Fuck, Fluff, Fucking Power Bottom Will Fucks Me Up Sassy Ass Mother Fucker, Grump Weird Little Shit, Hannibal Stalking, Heavy Petting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Make up sex, Matthew is a Douche, Oral Fixation, Power Play, Purely Hannigram smut, Salty Will Graham, Self Confidence Issues, Switching, There is not much Brownham, Tipsy Will, Top Will Graham, ladders - Freeform, sex while on the phone, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: “Would you mind if I bought you a drink?”Will had stopped in his motions, his eyes slammed into the man's face. Did he not get the fucking hint? The look in the fuckers face said he knew he would decline, he knew it but he was enjoying this.“Yes. I'm really fucking busy, Dr… Whatever it is.”“It's Dr Lecter. But please, call me Hannibal.”“Well I'm Mr I don't fucking care.”The guy huffed a laugh, and gave him an almost fond look. What the fuck was this dudes problem? Will had continued his work, trying to ignore the immovable man. Hints and bluntness was lost on this guy it would seem. This Hannibal was someone that got what he wanted and the things that resisted were a novelty to him. What an asshole.





	1. The Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/gifts).



> So I was listening to the Hannigram fan vid "Boyfriend" and I was mulling over a little gift to make my darling CannibalsSong and this idea sprouted... initially meant to be a one shot but I'm already two chapters deep... so.... enjoy! Also, there isn't much Brownham, I swears it on the precious!!!!
> 
> I'm just going to update it as it comes... so yeah!
> 
> Love Becs 
> 
> This is the video:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DthuZxLSibs

**The Guy**

 

“Can't this fucking wait? You know I'm shitty with clients.” At this point, Will was aware he was bordering on petulance. 

 

“It's Thursday, Will. I'm not back until Sunday. If the check isn't deposited tomorrow, it won't clear before next weekend. It's not hard, in and out. You don't have to say more than two words.” The voice was strained with exasperation. Somehow Will didn't buy the sentiment, this would not be a quick visit. Flicking the butt of his cigarette onto the pavement, he heeled the thing flat. Looking up again at the building he was standing outside, he decided it was everything he expected it to be; pompous and fancy and imposing as fuck.

 

“Matthew, the guy creeps me out. If I'm missing when you get back and he sends you a meat hamper, don't say I didn't warn you.” Pushing a hand deep into his jean pocket, Will pulled out some gum, sliding a piece out and tossing it into his mouth. The phone was starting to grow warm pressed to his eat, it irritated him. The guy he had to collect payment from  _ was  _ a fucking creep.

 

* * *

  
  


_ Will had been at the gig, as was usual now, making sure the band members were looked after and on a time. All the shitty jobs that Matthew didn't have time for anymore. This guy had organised the event for a friend and happened to want to survey his design. Or else that's how it felt. The fucker looked so out of place; a three piece suit, a wine glass in hand, tight expression and hair that stayed severely in place which Will deduced was probably due to the man's force of will alone. He looked like a cuck, and then Will had found out he was supposedly a Doctor of all things. He may have been curious about the tailored mannequin had the guy not continued to eye fuck him all night. It was so obvious Will could practically feel the guys insufferable desire on his skin. He tasted his aftershave, or perfume or whatever the fuck chose to scent himself with, before the guy presented himself in front of Will, as he was coiling cable around his forearm; from elbow to the space between thumb and index finger, looping the equipment quickly and in a practised manner.  _

 

_ “Mr Graham, I presume?” _

 

_ Will hadn't even glanced up. The guy didn't need anymore encouragement. “Will.” He corrected. That was it. That was all he said in an exasperated and bored voice. A hand was stuck under his nose, Will assumed as an offer to shake hands and he pointedly ignored It, continuing to wind the cable.  _

 

_ “I see your hands are full.” _

 

_ Will had grunted a laugh. _

 

_ “Yes they are.” His words had been clipped and uninterested but he practically felt the other man smirk.  _

 

_ “Would you mind if I bought you a drink?” _

 

_ Will had stopped in his motions, his eyes slammed into the man's face. Did he not get the fucking hint? The look in the fuckers face said knew he would decline, he knew it but he was enjoying this. _

 

_ “Yes. I'm really fucking busy, Dr… Whatever it is.” _

 

_ “It's Dr Lecter. But please, call me Hannibal.” _

 

_ “Well I'm Mr I don't fucking care.” _

 

_ The guy huffed a laugh, and gave him an almost fond look. What the fuck was this dudes problem? Will had continued his work, trying to ignore the immovable man. Hints and bluntness was lost on this guy it would seem. This Hannibal was someone that got what he wanted and the things that resisted were a novelty to him. What an asshole. _

 

_ “As much as I'm clearly not enjoying your attentions, I have a lot of work to finish up. I'm driving the band back later, then I go home to my boyfriend.” That should have done the trick. Should have, for normal people. This fucker was not normal. _

 

_ “I can get you a soft drink if that is what you are concerned about, I wouldn't want you to drive under the influence either.” This time, the ring of cable dropped with Will's hand to hit against his own leg as he abandoned his task, yet again. This guy heard what he wanted to hear. He tried his best scowl as he looked back into that stony face, still amused by him as if this was some kind of sport. The thought had made Will shiver. Creepy fucking fuck.  _

 

_ “Look, I'm not interested in a fucking drink and I'm not interested in fucking you. Literally.” _

 

_ The guy had fucking laughed at that. _

 

_ “Most people would be more polite to their clients, this is a unique form of customer service I have never had the pleasure of experiencing before.” The guy didn't have to say he was enjoying it, that was clear.  _

 

_ “Like I said, I'm Mr I don't fucking care.” _

 

_ The asshole hummed. “We'll see.” _

 

_ That had been it. The guy had finally fucked off and Will had been relieved that he would never have to speak to him again, he tolerated the continued eye fucking he received while he was cleaning up and he ignored the guy when he had called out his goodbyes as he left with the band. _

 

_ “Until next time, Will.” _

 

_ “Not if I can fucking help it.” Will had grumbled under his breath but the quiet laugh at his back said his voice had carried. _

 

* * *

  
  


Now here he stood outside the Doctor's office.  _ That fucker had probably made a bank transfer difficult and insisted on a check collection to procure this very fucking scenario. _ There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line.

 

“Will, just be fucking nice? A lot of money could come our way from _ that guy _ .”

 

Will snorted derisively. “I don’t see how. He hardly seems the type who would need to hire bands out regularly-”

 

“Just get it over with, babe. OK?” Will could hear the patience snap in the voice that demanded in his ear, he could imagine Matthew pulling on his earlobe in the way that he did when he had had enough of Will’s shit. He firmed his jaw.

 

“Fine, but you owe me.” Will swallowed down the frustration at, yet again, being ignored and, yet again, being expected to do the shit that he hated. Matthew knew he hated it. 

 

“I always do…. I miss you.” The words were said too sweetly and carried nothing at all. 

 

“Whatever.” Will hung up. He let out a last exasperated sigh before pushing his mobile into the pocket that didn’t house his gum, then he turned and made his way to the entrance to announce his arrival.  _ Maybe the creep would have a receptionist and I  can avoid him entirely _ . He took a deep breath before ringing the bell, stepping back away from the door and scanning anywhere else but the building front. Footsteps approached from the other side of the divide and the door opened, Will glanced towards the entrance and grimaced.

 

“Oh, it’s you.” The guy smiled as if it was the most charming greeting he had ever heard.

 

“It appears to be so, were you expecting someone else?” The amusement in the Doctor was starting to set an itch under Will’s skin. 

 

“I was hoping you would have a receptionist.” He muttered. “I am just here for the check, so if you will just give it to me-” The smile on the guy’s face faltered slightly and a feigned look of confusion crept onto his features.

 

“Oh, _that_.” _As if there would be any other reason I would knock on his fucking door._ _Jesus fucking Christ why do I have to be here?_ “Yes, my checking book is in my office, if you will?” The _Doctor_ stepped back and gestured for Will to enter, Will almost rolled his eyes.

 

“You know what, I am good waiting right here.” The guy blinked, evidently displeased with the response. It was the first time something other than smugness or amusement had graced those severe features, Will took it as a victory.

 

“I will have to insist, I do not conduct business on my doorstep,  _ Mr Graham _ .” Will had to stop himself from laughing,  _ I am being scolded in which ever way this creep thought appropriate, being addressed by my title _ .  _ How utterly terrifying.  _ Those amber eyes narrowed on him dangerously as he failed to repress the satisfied smirk that spread on Will's face. 

 

“If you insist,  _ Dr Lecter.”  _ If he could get under the guys skin like this, it could be entertaining. If he could get anything out of this scenario to his own benefit...  _ well fuck it. _ Will shouldered past the other man into the entrance hall, the slight sniff of disapproval was rewarding. Will waited for the Doctor to walk briskly past him and up the stairs to the office, wariness started to seep back into him as he followed. 

 

Pushing into the large, open room, he scanned it quickly, hands still thrust into his pocket. He gave it a weighing look which he was sure the other observed, it was a pleasant space, maybe a little cold but it was an office after all. From what Will could tell, it looked like the guy was a psychiatrist.

 

“A shrink, huh? Ironic.” He let the word roll off his tongue in a quietly exaggerated manner. It earned him a half smile from the man now behind his desk.  _ Fuck _ , it looked as though he had recovered from his disapproval. Now he was back to amused pushiness. 

 

“I had hoped to have spoken to Mr Brown about possible business ventures, but I have no qualms discussing the matters with yourself, Will.” Will frowned at the use of his first name and the absurd way the creep rolled it around like it was a wine he swilled in his mouth, trying to discern the accents and hints contained. There was a catch coming, he knew it. “Over dinner, perhaps?”  _ And there it was _ . Will dropped his head back to look at the high ceiling and let out a sardonic laugh.

 

“You don’t fucking give up, do you.” Squaring his shoulders, he turned to face the other man, a safe distance away still. “The answer is a resounding no.” The guy tipped his head to one side slightly.

 

“I am not sure what you are implying, it is quite common place for people to do business over meals, in fact it is my preferred way of doing such things.” The man said it innocently enough however Will remember the way his eyes had roamed over him the other night. 

 

“Sure. Business dinner. Right. What exactly did you have in mind to eat, Doctor Lecter?” He punctuated the sarcasm with a grunt, regretting his choice of words when the other man wore a grin,  _ as though I just made the funniest joke in the fucking world _ . Before the man could speak, Will interrupted him. “ _ No _ .” The man stopped in the motion of pulling out a draw in his desk, he didn't even bother to look inside the thing, just slid it closed again. 

 

“It would appear that I have misplaced my checking book. I will have to go to the bank to have an order made out for you. Such a shame as you came all the way out here.” Will glared at the guy and the fucker smiled right back at him, Will knew he was lying.  _ The fucker knows that I know he’s lying. _ Silently he fumed. Matthew wanted the money banked tomorrow, they needed it banked tomorrow to tide them over for the following weekend.

 

“I will come back tomo-”

 

“I won’t be here tomorrow.” A tight smug smile was playing on the Doctor’s face again. “No, the only thing for it, Mr Graham, is if you meet me later. I have reservations at seven at one of my favorite restaurants. I can give you their card so you know precisely where you can find me.” With one hand on his hip and the other held near his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, Will turned away to study a rather dramatic gothic statue of a stag,  _ what else sort of shit would this creep have in his office _ ? This was becoming more than a fucking headache now.  _ Fuck Matthew for making him do this shit. _ Will let out a heavy sigh.

 

“I will come to get the check and that is all. You can wait to speak to _Mr Brown_ about business. Don’t fucking try any creepy shit if you can stop yourself. You do realise that _Mr Brown_ is my boyfriend, right? Pretty sure he wouldn’t be pleased with you conduct, _Doctor._ So quit it if you actually want to do business with him.” _Was that  fucker laughing to himself?_ Turning to eye him, the guy was seemingly simply standing and straightening his suit, _not a care_ _in the fucking world_. Disgusted, Will resumed his study of the statue in front of him. He didn’t even hear the other man approach until he felt warm air on the back of his neck. Will froze.

 

“I think I am right to assume, Will, that your boyfriend is out of town, hm?” The words were said deliberately and left nothing to the imagination in the way the man meant them. Will could feel the smirk, he could sense the other’s body almost curling around his despite the space still between them. He worked his mouth to say something, tell the man to fuck off but instead he shuddered and his heart thudded in his chest. Then he heard the guy take in a sharp breath.

 

“Did you just fucking smell me?”

 

“Difficult to avoid.” The guy almost purred the words.

 

Will made a sputtering noise close to that of a cat coughing up a fur ball. “What the fuck is wrong with you, you creepy fuck?” Will jumped a safe distance away from the other man.  _ What a fucking lunatic _ , who looked even more amused and….  _ Overly  _ fond?  _ Fucking great. A creep that likes jumpy, moody, little shits. This is my fucking day.  _ Will stalked for the office door, flinging it open. 

 

“So I shall see you at seven then Will.”  _ There he went again, caressing his fucking name like he owned it. Presumptuous fucker _ . WIll didn’t even look back to respond.

 

“Yes. For the check and then I leave.”

 

“Of course you will.” The words were punctuated by a short laugh that sounded all too self assured and entertained. Will began to doubt immediately his efforts at keeping the ‘business dinner’ brief. 


	2. A Fucking Business Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is on time. Will is scruffy. Will had no time for this shit. Hannibal has other ideas... Fucking gleeman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it was written I thought I'd drop it now.... also short chapters. So here goes their business dinner...
> 
> Will is fucking delightful. Hannibal has the patience of a saint.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Love Becs

Will checked his watch again. It was 7.12pm. It was definitely the correct time, he had checked with the waitress. He shifted in his seat, despite promising himself he wouldn't sit he had had to do just that. He came at 7 on the dot assuming the guy was a man who kept to a tight schedule. He wasn't often wrong about his assumptions. Will began to drum his fingers on the soft material of the plum table cloth. 

 

Will had made no effort of course,  _ why the fuck would he _ ? He was wearing exactly what he had on earlier, an open plaid shirt over a Floyd t-shirt and jeans. His trainers worn through as he lived in them,  _ the fuckers are comfortable. _ He adjusted his glasses as he glanced around the room realising he had played himself like a world class violinist. Everyone was taking quick glances at him,  _ no doubt wondering what a scruffy asshole like me is doing in this apparently incredible restaurant _ , he judged by all the ‘oh’s  and ah’s’ that echoed through the uptight ambience.  _ Probably trying to lick whatever head chef's ass it is that plates this shit up.  _ Will cursed at himself as his stomach betrayed him by rumbling as a plate of miniscule proportions drifted past him. 

 

“Here you are, Sir.” Will jumped as the same waitress that had seated him, poured him a glass of white wine. He reached out with a hand trying to stop the flow that had already filled half the vessel. His hand fell in defeat as the girl smiled uneasily at him.

 

“I didn't ask for a drink.” He muttered through gritted teeth. 

 

“Your companion insisted I look after you whilst you were waiting for your _business dinner.”_ Will reddened at the emphasis in her words. _How the fuck was she in on the joke? And fuck that creep. So he had done this deliberately?_ Will had had to sit, lest he look like a loiterer, and endured the bemused gazes of the bourgeoisie and then have a waitress throw some double entendres at him along with a pleasantly crisp glass of white wine. He furrowed his brow as he found his nose in said glass, _I’m enjoying whatever fucking vintage that guy thinks is appropriate to serve._ _What the fuck am I doing?_ He placed the glass down with more force than necessary, sloshing wine over his wrist. The waitress kept up her bemused study of him.

 

“It's not a fucking  _ business dinner.”  _ He muttered.

 

“So it's for pleasure?” She said, sweet excitement in her voice. 

 

“Fuck, no. Just.. no.” Will watched her stifle a giggle.

 

“Your starter will be ready in one minute, Doctor Lecter was specific about what we served and when.” She turned and bounced away from the table, leaving Will stupefied.  _ That creepy fucking fuck!  _

 

“I fucking bet he was.” Will growled to himself finding, yet again, the wine glass in his hand. “Fuck!” The word was slightly too hard in the gentle environment,  _ the loudest other sound in the room is a steak knife cutting through a hundred dollar steak, no fucking doubt.  _ The nearest tables turned to glare at him and he held his hands up in an apologetic manner, although his face said something entirely different. It must have by the way the old lady, to his left, widened her eyes as she grabbed her napkin, holding it as though it was her last defence. 

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled.  _ Wine is not a good fucking idea on an empty stomach _ , especially in his increasingly volatile mood. 

 

“It is me that should apologise for being late, Will.” And there came that polished accent from behind him, as the Doctor swept around to take the seat opposite him, for all the world flourishing his invisible cloak like a gleeman. Will half expected the room to burst into a round of applause and, much to his bewilderment, a split second later they only went and fucking did just that. The guy smiled and nodded to the nearest tables before turning a contented smile on Will.  _ The cat that had the fucking cream _ .

 

“What the fuck was that?” Will asked momentarily flummoxed by the commotion. 

 

“They are my regulars.” The guy responded as if it was a suitable response. 

 

Will rested his head in his hands and groaned audibly. “Why does it not surprise me that your favourite restaurant happens to be your fucking own. Jesus.”  _ What the hell have I gotten into and where exactly do I get off? _ The other man chuckled.

 

“Of course, one should not feel ashamed at having pride in one's own achievements, as there is no shame in having pride in one's appearance.” The brief once over that he aimed at Will said he might want to heed that advice. Will snorted. It was only under that scrutiny that he looked at the guys immaculate tailored suit,  _ the fucker must sleep in them. _ Turned out with precision and elegance, Will felt insecurity inch up on him. 

 

“Fuck you, Hannibal.” He murmured, taking a sip of wine whilst staring anywhere else but the guy opposite him. However, the triumphant grin that the guy now wore seemed to draw his gaze, amber eyes boring into him. “What?” Will demanded.

 

“That's the first time you have used my first name.” His tone was full of pleasure.

 

Will wanted to cry. “Don't get used to it.” He grumbled in response, his ire returned to him quickly. “You were late on purpose, asshole. You made me wait and I had to sit and now I have wine and whatever it is you have ordered me… knowing your creepy ass it's probably oysters. Just give me the damn check and I can leave.” He brandished his hand over the table, palm up and waited. Hannibal simply took his time opening his napkin and laying it just so across his lap, before staring intently at the outstretched limb. 

 

“Apologies, Will, I should have been clear. I don't usually do the business part until after the food. It is supposed to be enjoyed; carefree.” Hannibal informed him as though teaching a child. Will bristled under the tone and opened his mouth to speak before the bouncy waitress appeared. 

 

“Sir,” She regarded Hannibal first before turning to Will and pausing for a moment before she addressed him “Sir…” It was half question, “Your starters.” The girl placed the square black plates in front of each man and bobbed in a way that might have been a curtsy.  _ How fucken absurd.  _

 

“Thank you, Gloria.” Hannibal praised warmly, with a smile before he looked pointedly at Will and waited. 

 

“Oh, yeah. Thanks.” Will offered, suddenly feeling sheepish. He looked down at his plate, not sure what he was looking at.  _ I need a cigarette.  _

 

“It's foie gras with a balsamic vinegar glacé, dried and fresh figs and a blue and cranberry garnish. Ah, here is the brioche.” The girl placed the basket in the middle of the table and, with a sly smile at Will, left the men to their food. 

 

“Yeah, it looks great. You know I'm not eating, right? That wasn't the plan.” Hannibal shot him a half smile as he lifted a neatly decorated fork to his mouth just as Will's belly betrayed him, again. 

 

“I think your stomach would appreciate it. Besides, plans are made to be broken.” The food was placed neatly in his mouth, lips sealing around the metal of the fork. Will snorted at the obvious display.  _ Fucking poser. _ Despite himself, he eyed the food eagerly.  _ Fuck this creep. _

 

“I wouldn't want to waste it.” Will grumbled at the fork that was rising quickly to his lips, hand seemingly moving of its own accord. That's when he felt it,  _ that fucking smirk _ . His hand dropped back down to the table as his blue eyes snapped up to dark ones watching him. “I can't fucking do this.” Will declared. “I don't  _ want _ to do this.” Will knew that he could very well be pouting right now. The guy chuckled. 

 

“Would you prefer if I sat on another table whilst you eat?”

 

“Yes. That would be perfect-”

 

Before Will had even rounded his sentence off, Hannibal's arm was in the air.

 

“Gloria, my dear, would you mind terribly moving my plate to a booth… maybe over there? Is that far enough, Will?” Will was crimson now, the girl was approaching the table slowly, a look of confusion on her face.

 

“No, no. I was not being serious, it's ok Gloria. I am just terrible at jokes.” The girl's  smile returned and she dashed off to serve another table.

 

“Are you sure, Will? I wouldn't want to ruin your appetite.” Another mouthful of food disappeared between full lips, completely unperturbed by the ruckus he had just caused. Will's eyes darted away from his mouth and fell onto the bowl of brioche.

 

“You are a creepy, ridiculous guy, you know that?” He told the pile of offending baked dough. He brought the fork back to his mouth and took a bite to spite the other.  _ Of course I can eat just fucking fine with this guy watching me _ .  _ I will eat it and it would be ok and then I will say I have eaten better and  _ ….  _ Fuck _ . The food hit his tongue, an explosion of flavours and textures and it was one of the best things he had ever had in his mouth. Will coughed to cover up the moan that wanted to escape his nose. He grabbed the wine to take a gulp, all the while under the watchful and proud study of Hannibal.  _ It's like dining with a rutting peacock, if peacocks actually rut.  _

 

“Everything ok, Will?” The concern was ernest and Will felt the overwhelming urge to kick the Doctor under the table.

 

“I'm fine, I'm fine.” Will assured dryly. “Maybe something doesn't agree with me.” He looked down at his plate, almost feeling the food regard him accusatorily for his outright lie.  _ Am I being a dick?  _ It's not as though the company was bad, Hannibal was charming in ways. Will sighed. “Its very nice. Whoever you hire to make this shit up should be commended.” Will was about to add a smile to the words before he looked up, the knowing smile spreading on the guys face. “It's you isn't it? That made it up? Jesus fuck.” the fork dropped to his plate with a clatter and Will pushed back in his seat. 

 

“Is it so distasteful for you to compliment me?” The guy pursed his lips, swallowing his mouthful and bringing his wine to his mouth. It hovered there for a moment, regarding Will with those heavy eyes that seemed to breech his skull, before he pushed the glass to his lips, taking a long slow sip. Will swallowed.  _ Fucking exhibitionist.  _

 

“I don't think you  _ need _ any compliments.” Will huffed, his hand was already holding the fork again, building a pleasant mouthful on the end of it's prongs. He frowned at his own body and reactions, seeming to have a mind of their own and defying him at every chance.  _ He did not want to fucking be here with this guy. _ An immaculate man with manners, a Doctor, a chef and restaurant owner, and a face to match his statuesque qualities.  _ Absolutely fucking insufferable.  _ Will kept a tight hold of his reactions as he took the second mouthful of begrudged delight. It was even better than the first, and he found himself intently refilling the utensil again and wondering if he could order some more. 

 

“The whole concept of complimenting is to be honest with your pleased evaluation of something or someone. Not to give or retain based on your assumption of an individual's need, or lack thereof, for validation, in your own estimation. Otherwise it is not honest. You do a disservice to yourself.” Will tried not to roll his eyes, he had almost forgotten he was eating with a shrink. 

 

“I have no problems servicing myself, thank you Dr Lecter.” Will coloured immediately at his own crass words and the guy merely smiled, a small laugh escaping him before he indulged himself in another mouthful of food. He cleared his throat, draining his glass and looking for a way to divert the conversation that he had driven into a wall all by himself. “If you were your own shrink, what sort of advice would you give yourself for your shameless and unwanted advances towards me.” Hannibal tilted his head in that way that was starting to make Will's palms sweat, it was admonishment and amusement in one look. He was starting to doubt the guy was harmless.  _ I should really fucking leave. _

 

_ “ _ I do in fact have a psychiatrist and I have mentioned you to her already. She is already very well acquainted with my approach to life; that I am very determined when I see something I want and it is no easy thing to discourage me. Which is no sin, Will.” Will snorted out a laugh as that confident smile was levelled at him.  _ He had already talked to her about me?  _ Dropping his eyes quickly, he shook his head.

 

“Just when I thought you couldn't creep me out anymore.” Will sighed, he was only vaguely aware that he had picked up the wine bottle and was refilling his own glass. “So you just keep at it until people roll over and give up, hm? I'm no dog, Hannibal, I don't roll over for fucking anyone. So just consider yourself defeated.” His glass was full now and he hesitated, almost topping up the other glass on the table before thumping it back down, aiming a glare at the bottle that had quite clearly compelled him. Grabbing a slice of brioche, he ran it across his half empty plate, collecting morsels he couldn't get with his fork before popping it into his mouth. The guy was just staring at him, smiling.  _ Fucking great _ .

 

“No, Will. I am very particular.” A sliver of guilt threaded through Will's subconscious as Hannibal picked the bottle up and poured for himself.  _ I am really fucking rude.  _ “I may be very relentless in my pursuits but I insist on my enthusiasm being mirrored. In business and pleasure, I need to hear that my services are welcomed and needed.” There was a lilt to the guys words that took the innocent words and dirtied them in the most elegant manner. It wasn't lost on Will, his lungs hurt as he remembered the need to breathe. Blinking away the prolonged eye contact he wondered how exactly he had got here.  _ This guy looked exactly the type to want someone begging. Fuck that.  _ Will firmed his jaw. He was beginning to wonder how to steer the topic to something benign when the guy continued. “I like you, Will, exactly because you do not  _ roll over, _ as you put it. To carry on with your analogy, I imagine you would have to be thoroughly wrestled on to your back.” A barely there eyebrow arched at Will, as another forkful of food disappeared into that eloquent mouth. Will choked on the wine he had tried to drink before the other had spoken, furthering his  embarrassment by laughing nervously.  _ This restaurant is ridiculously warm. _ Will ran a finger between the collar of his shirt and his neck.

 

“Well, you will always have to wonder about that, won't you?” 

 

“It would appear so.” Hannibal responded making it clear he did not believe the words in the slightest by the barely there chuckle. “Tell me, Will,” The guy paused to wipe at his mouth with the matching plum napkin that had been protecting his lap. “Do you receive many compliments yourself?” 

 

Will's eyebrow’s drew together suspiciously at the conversation reverting so suddenly to the earlier topic.  _ What, apart from a guy admitting he imagines himself wrestling me onto my back? Wait.. I took that as a compliment?  _ Will looked down at his plate, fingers tightened around the utensils. 

 

“No. I don't fucking need them.” Will replied haughtily. “I am quite happy with who I am and I don't need anyone else's reassurances to get by.” He was terrible at receiving compliments anyway, managing to twist them into a joke or jibe. The giver usually gave up after a while, it had been a long time since Matthew had paid him any really meaningful compliment.  _ Not that I fucking care. _

 

_ “ _ And you are quite right.” Hannibal cut in, eyes seeming to analyse the finer details of Will's face to such an extent his fingers ached to trace the skin of his own features to see what the other was looking at. “You should be supremely content with yourself, a mixture of ethereal aesthetics and earthy strength that one of the great artists would trouble to capture and bring to life. God must have indeed broken the mold when you were cast, as the saying goes. You are the last person that requires anyone else's validation.” The napkin was folded neatly with deft fingers and placed on the empty plate in front of the guy. Will closed his mouth, it had been hanging open at the not so hidden compliment he had just received.  _ Do I say thank you?  _ Shrugging his shoulders, Will sat back noticing he had cleared his own plate, he tried to distract himself from the penetrating eyes that rested on him. He could feel warmth in his cheeks. Working his mouth, Will prepared some words to mete out.  _ What exactly did he mean by ethereal?  _ Will had just begun to convince himself that the guy was playing a prank on him, this was some hilarious set up, his anger rising and a few choice words about to be expelled when Gloria appeared at their side, clearing away their used plates and cutlery. 

 

“Thank you.” Will murmured genuinely, then clenched his teeth together as Hannibal shot him an approving look. Once the waitress had retreated, he turned back to the guy. “So what did you presume to order for mains?” Will added a smirk to show his continued disgruntlement at his treatment. 

 

“Nothing. I didn't want to presume any further.” Hannibal replied with a simple smile. 

“Oh.” Will was aware himself that the disappointment in that simple noise was more apparent than his prior stab at disgruntlement. Hannibal's smile deepened.  _ Well it was nice to have a conversation with someone.  _ He wasn't sure the last time he had had an actual conversation with someone. 

 

“We could get menus if you are still hungry, Will.” He was only slightly concerned now that he was growing accustomed to the way in which Hannibal said his name. It wasn't like he owned it, Will decided, it was more reverent.  _ Fucking weirdo. _ He frowned as he thought; the guy  _ was _ weird but he kinda liked him.  _ What is wrong with me?  _ Will scrubbed at his face with his hands, stubbornness hardening in him as the guy waited for his response.

 

“No, no I'm not hungry.” He lied, knowing Hannibal would know it too. “I'll get another drink though.” He needed something stiff.  _ And not that _ . Will grunted a laugh at his own depraved thoughts, gaining him a quizzical look from Hannibal. Will brushed it away. “I was just thinking something… creepy.” Eyebrows quirked a fraction but the guy pushed no further. Lifting his chin, Hannibal motioned to their waitress.

 

“My friend would like to order a drink.” He informed Gloria as she came to a stop at the table. Smiling down at him, Will resisted the urge to correct the term ‘friend’. They barely knew each other. He supposed he was being persnickety. 

 

“Yes. Could I get a double Talisker. Straight. Please.” The waitresses’ dainty face dropped slightly and her thin lips parted. 

 

“I am so sorry, we don't have any Talisker.” Turning towards Hannibal, she looked worried. “It didn't come in with the order yesterday. We do have some Laphroaig, and a few others, would you like me to get the spirit list.” The last part of her sentence was directed back at Will. He was about to shrug it off, taking it as divine intervention that it was time he got the check and grab a cab back home. He couldn't drive now in any case.

 

“You needn't be sorry Gloria, I have a bottle upstairs, in fact it is a 30 year old bottling from 2012. My checking book is up there too.” Hannibal turned his attention back to Will. “That is if you don't mind, Will?” The guy asked, courteously as ever.  _ Upstairs? His office, no doubt.  _ There was no harm there, Will decided.

 

“Sure.” Will replied, following the other man's lead as he pushed the chair back and stood.

 

“Excellent, if you need me just call.” He smiled at the waitress, before directing the way to a tastefully black and gold gilded lift at the back of the restaurant.  _ Of fucking course it's gold. _ Will allowed himself to be ushered towards the doors, telling himself that he'd down the drink, grab the check and be gone. Apprehensive heat tightened in his stomach.  _ Fuck this guy.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Will... an Office. No harm there. *smirk*
> 
> Yes, Will. Fuck this guy. Literally.


	3. Penthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they go up to the Penthouse.... is Will going to realize that pent up sexual frustration?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite parenting and too many boxes of Ikea furniture, I have managed to get this next short chapter out....
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love Becs

**Penthouse**

 

It didn't take long for Will to seriously regret the decision. He wasn't sure what got under his skin more; when the guy pressed the ‘Penthouse’ level button or when he turned to view their reflections, side by side in the mirrored back wall. Elegance contrasted against scruff. Will squeezed his eyes shut.  _ If this fucker is really into me he must be insane.  _

 

_ “ _ Are you ok, Will?” Fingertips rested innocently on his shoulder and Will tensed.  _ Fucking handsy.  _ Will shrugged the hand off and moved away, feeling oppressed by the constraints of the lift. He opened his eyes to shoot an agitated sideways glare at Hannibal, who was simply looking at him with concern.

 

“Of course I fucking am.” He grumbled. He was about to tell the guy to forget this, to press the button for the restaurant,  _ fuck it what was the worst that would happen if I don't get the check?,  _ when a bell interrupted the words that were forming and the doors slid open onto a cleanly designed entrance space. The floor was a white marble and a cream chaise lounge faced them, backed onto a marble faced wall. The single plum cushion on the furniture was like a spot of blood on fresh snow. 

 

Hannibal led the way through a glass door, set in a glass wall to their left and Will followed.  _ Why am I following? _

 

_ “ _ I can just wait…” Will trailed off as Hannibal shot him a look over his shoulder that said they had already had the talk about business being undertaken on doorsteps and he was not about to repeat it. 

 

“No, you will not, Will.” The words were friendly, spoken warmly. Something in them made Will falter. It sounded too much like a command.  _ This bossy asshole thinks he can tell me what to do.  _ Before he could balk at the perceived order, Hannibal slowed, gesturing to the room they stood in. Soft classical music was playing from somewhere. _ Could this be anymore fucking obvious? “ _ The decanter is on the side, please help yourself, I will be one moment.” With a smile, the guy turned to leave the room. Will watched him disappear around a corner, grimacing at his back. 

 

“Will do.” Will bit the words out to the empty room, still staring after Hannibal. Wiping his palms on his jeans, his eyes wandered around the room. It was vast but full, shelves spanned one wall, full to bursting with books. Will bit his lower lip, resisting the urge to scan the titles. Instead, he moved towards the heavy table that the decanter sat on, pouring himself more than two fingers of the amber fluid into one of the two waiting glasses,  _ fucking presumptuous fucker _ . The sharp, peaty smell that filled his nose, before the cool crystal touched his lip, was relaxing. The hard tones of the whisky washed over his tongue, that warming burn spreading at the back of his throat seemed to loosen his muscles, one by one as the heat trickled through him. 

 

Will walked slowly through the room, his eyes traced the spines of the books. It was a eclectic mix of medical books, classical literature, science and art. He almost stopped to run a finger down the gold leaf writing of one entitled ‘ _ Red Dragon _ ’, he was sure he had read it before. Instead, his hand dropped to his side. Will didn't want to be seen as too comfortable here. Continuing his perusal, the soles of his trainers made soft noises on the thick carpet before coming to a stop in front of a wall which was, of course, one large window; looking out onto the city below. Bright lights sparkled in the dark, raindrops landed on the glass and slowly trickled down, his finger followed the path of one until it escaped his reach. Will sighed, breath fogging the glass in front of his face. It was cold on the other side of the divide,  _ I feel warm and comfortable _ .  _ The whisky has gone straight to my fucking head. _

 

_ “ _ It's a beautiful view.” Will almost leapt out of his skin as the soft voice spoke next to him.  _ How the fuck did he get there? _

 

_ “ _ Stop fucking doing that!” Will turned accusing eyes on the other man, who stood, with decanter in one hand and a glass of his own in the offer, silently offering to top up Will's drink. His eyes were heavy on Will, a small smile curving those lips.  _ I bet he uses a fucking chapstick.  _ Hand moving reflexively out to accept, Will furrowed his brows,  _ when did I finish it?  _ He let out a breath as the whisky was poured into his glass.

 

“I apologise, Will,” He took a sip, glancing at the view outside before his eyes returned to Will. “Whenever I enter a room you occupy I shall be sure I announce my arrival, lest I startle you.” The glint in the guys golden eyes said he quite enjoyed causing that reaction in Will. Will frowned, unsure whether to object to the accusation of being startled by the man or to state that this would be the last time they would be in a room together. When he opened his mouth something completely different came out. 

 

“I should get you a bell to wear on your collar.” He almost reached his hand to point out on the guy where it would sit. He clenched his fist, his palm was clammy again,  _ it's too damn hot in here _ . The amused laugh that he caused in the other forced his eyes from Hannibal's chin to his tie, it was then that he realised the suit jacket had been removed. Hannibal moved to place the decanter on a side table and Will couldn't stop his study of the man, the shirt stretching over flexed muscles and the waistcoat that was cut in a way that seemed to draw the eye. Will's eye.  _ He has his suits fucking tailored to provoke me, asshole.  _ Will cleared his throat as the guy turned back to him, the guys expression far too innocent. 

 

“But you are no mouse, Will.” Will pulled his eyes away, looking out at the nightscape that stretched out in front of them, every road or building he traced seemed to lead back to the reflection of the guy in the dark surface.  _ Why do I fucking feel like a mouse?  _ Will hardened himself, imagining the trap that he was tiptoeing around. 

 

“No. I am not.” He grunted. Hannibal took a small step towards him causing a reaction in Will's body, he arched up and back, finding there was a ladder to his back, supposedly to reach the upper shelves in the room, right now it had Will trapped.  _ What the fuck was that?  _ Lifting the glass to his mouth he tried to hide his confounding reactions, but the guy grinned knowingly. “I'm such a fucking weirdo.” Will murmured into his drink. Hannibal tilted his head, an intrigued expression on his face. “Did I say that out loud?” 

 

Hannibal hummed confirmation. “I don't think you are a weirdo, but as a  _ creepy fuck _ I'm not sure how much weight my assessment would carry with you.” Will coloured at his own words coming out of Hannibal’s mouth.  _ Ok, the guy was a little different, but I probably shouldn't have said that  _

 

_ “ _ I was being flippant. You are… unique.” Will drank deep from his cup, the burn at the swig taking his mind away from his embarrassment. His head was beginning to spin from so much drink and not enough food.  _ Fuck that foie gras was good. _ He chanced a look at the guys face, who looked pleased with the words, his glass had been placed on the side. Another small step forward and Will gasped in air as if anticipating…  _ what? What is going on?  _ His heart hammered in his chest and he shifted his stance, trying and failing to look casual by resting an awkward elbow on a ladder rung that slipped the first time he placed it there. Will's eyes darted around for an escape route.  _ Is he going to come any fucking closer?  _ Will wasn't sure he was worried if Hannibal would or would not. 

 

“I happen to think you are just as unique, and utterly charming.”  _ Charming like the odd fucking screw in the wrong kit.  _ Will wanted to be hostile or snarky or twist the compliment but, as he opened his mouth, he happened to look up at those eyes that were making that detailed study of him, satisfaction clear in the guys face at just being this close to Will to see him so clearly. Nothing he could say would sully the words when  _ that _ look was obviously so apparent and genuine. Will's mouth went dry.  _ I have to leave. _

 

“I have to leave.” He would have cringed at the way his voice was high and wild if he hadn't been moving so quickly, so preoccupied with getting his own backside out of there. Will reached the heavy counter and placed the glass where he had retrieved it.

 

“Will.” The word stopped his feet, Will looked down at them confused at their refusal to move. He needed air, he was so warm. He half turned back to the request, scrubbing a hand through his hair, a little damp with sweat at the nape of his neck. 

 

“I'll get a cab, don't worry-” The words died in his throat as the guy stalked towards him, squaring himself with the oncoming force, one hand raised weakly in front of him. Will stared at it,  _ defensive or do I want to touch.  _ He blinked. His fingertips itched for contact.  _ Fuck. _

 

_ “ _ You know you can't leave now,” The guy murmured down at Will as he came to stop toe to toe with him. Will realised his back was to the wall and Hannibal was all but pushing against him, the palm of his hand still hovered over the others body, he could feel the heat of Hannibal against his palm. Will licked his lips nervously. 

 

“What do you mean?” He had meant it as a demand, as it should have been. The words came out low and his voice was gravelly. Hannibal moved slightly more towards him, one hand leaning on the wall behind Will's head, the other reached across the countertop, picking a piece of rectangular paper up. Turning back towards Will, he folded the piece of paper between his fingers, slotting it neatly into the pocket of Will's shirt. Will could only breathe hot heavy breaths at this point. 

 

“Not without this, at least. It's what you came for, isn't it?” Will watched the way the guys lips moved around the words, so close to him, he felt the vibrations of the words absorbed in his flesh.  _ This fucker smells too good. Jesus, now I'm fucking smelling him.  _ Will opened his mouth to say something, that he should go, that he wanted to go, that  _ this was fucking creepy,  _ but he couldn't convince himself of those things even in his own mind. His arm started to ache where it was held, his other palm pressed flat to the cool wall at his back. 

 

“I… erm… I have a boyfriend.” It was the weakest of defences that he didn't believe in himself. Oh, it was true but it was as tenuous as an elastic band holding a fault line right now. If he wasn't so preoccupied with judging the distance between their mouths, Will probably would have cursed at himself for not seeing this coming. Hannibal was a guy that hunted his desires…  _ Hannibal is a pretty hot hunter. Fuck.  _ Will's breath faltered as Hannibal loomed even closer, but he moved his head to one side, mouth near Will's ear. Will closed his eyes, he had tried… he didn't think he could have been more of a dick if his life had depended on it.

 

“Who is still out of town.” The reply barely there and so very full of meaning. That it was irrelevant to the desires of the man, it paled into significance to his need.  _ His  _ need for Will. Fingertips pushed a damp curl behind Will's ear and he shuddered under that hand, turning his head slightly. Into the touch or in resistance or both…  _ I don't fucking care which.  _ If it was resistance it was feigned, Will could feel the warmth of blood building in his groin. Then the lips were there, they pressed to his sweat glistened skin on the soft flesh under his jaw. Just once and then they were not there. Will's hand pushed forward and landed on that body, gliding down the material of the guys waistcoat until he tightened his hand, fisting the material and pulling the body hard onto his own. He felt that smirk again, Will didn't care. 

 

_ “ _ I should go.” Will said it purely due to instinctive response, that was what he should do in this obviously amoral scenario. He should go. Will knew he wouldn't though. His lips hovered over the skin of the other's neck, waiting for that band to snap. The tip of his nose drew a line up the guys throat and a hand tightened in the material of Will's t-shirt, at his waist.

 

“Say it like you want to go and I will let you leave.” The breath was hot on his neck and Will moaned softly before his lips tasted Hannibal’s skin, just one kiss that perfectly mirrored the first. 

 

“I don't want to.”  _ I'm an asshole. _ That was the last coherent thought Will registered as he physically felt that elastic snap. Hannibal’s head turned to him, finding his mouth. The mouth waiting, lips parted and pliant as soon as they were pushed upon. There was no gentle or chaste want, it plunged straight into the deep end. Will tilted his head, adjusting so Hannibal could breach him, the warmth of his tongue surged into Will, the tip of which firmly exploring and coaxing Will's own. He inhaled sharply as Hannibal's hands pushed under his t-shirt, groaning as palms moved over his skin. Those touches seemed to ignite his skin, hotter than the whisky had burned in his throat. One hand dropped, a firm touch ran up the inside of Will's thigh, edging closer to where he  _ knew _ that Hannibal  _ knew _ his cock was fully hard and restrained. Will realised his fingers were running through the others perfect hair, grabbing encouragingly, the other still held onto the front of Hannibal’s shirt. The other man’s touch stopped just beneath where Will ached to feel it, the fingers massaged firmly and he couldn't help his hips from moving, trying to grind against Hannibal, gain some kind of relief from the steady build that he now realised spanned the evening. Hands held his hips firm now, stilling them and Hannibal pushed hard against him, forcing the air out of his lungs and breaking the kiss on a grunt. 

 

Will dropped his head back against the wall as Hannibal's mouth ran down his neck. “Fuck.”  _ I am gonna fuck this guy. No, I am gonna fuck Hannibal.  _ He felt the other laugh softly against him.

 

“I was hoping your mouth would be just as foul in bed as it is out of it.” Hannibal said before running his tongue over Will’s adam apple.

 

“I am not in bed yet.”

 

“Yet,” Hannibal repeated, the promise making the hands on Will grip tighter. “I did mean figuratively” Will gasped as teeth grazed against his skin, taking some of his flesh between them and sucking it into the other’s warm mouth. He could feel the other man’s arousal hard against his own now.

 

“It can be literal.” Will felt like he hadn’t been touched in years. Truth be told he probably hadn’t been, not with the intent that lay behind Hannibal’s hands. The other man pulled away from him slightly, looking down at him. 

 

“Are you sure?” Will pushed against him with rough hands, causing the other man to grin. 

 

“Take me to your fucking bedroom, Hannibal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT INCOMING


	4. All's Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal stumble into the bedroom....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay after three chapters in as many days... I forgot how long it takes me to write smut solo! Although CS did pitch in here, she wrote the most perfect fucken line for me... I LOVE YOU GIRL.
> 
> Anyway..... ENJOY LE FUCK.
> 
> Love Becs

**All's fair in Love and War**

Will grunted as he was pushed against the bedroom wall. The journey here had take quite some time, between him being already tipsy and the unwillingness in each others bodies to separate; it had been a tangle of clumsy limbs. It was fortuitous that the bedroom was only down the hall. It was becoming quite apparent that Hannibal was a passionate man, Will wasn't sure whether the same could have been said in his own past but it felt contagious right here and now. This wasn't two bodies moving in some awkward motion to get off, this was two forms trying to merge to where they fit best, it didn't feel learnt, it was purely instinctual. Will guessed this was that fabled chemistry. He had never spent so long exploring someone's neck with his mouth before, there was no end goal, they simply wanted to make the other feel good. 

Fingers toyed with the waistband of Will's jeans and he momentarily let up his assault on the other, his head spun as fingertips slid lower along his abdomen. He groaned at the ceiling and felt unsteady, that mouth found him though and grounded him under that sure tongue. That tongue that was eloquent, precise and charismatic also held the power to undo him.  _ Fuck, his body feels good on mine. _

Urgency returned to Will in a wave, his fingers curled into Hannibal's shirt, where it was tucked into trousers. Yanking it up, the hands on his jeans gripped tightly to the material and Will's own palms began to trace skin. Something was growing inside him, a confidence to follow his urges. His teeth sunk into the soft of Hannibal’s lower lip and swallowed the moan that was fed to him. His nails dragged lazily around the other's waist to discover a trail of soft hair that ran along the centre of Hannibal’s toned stomach. Tracing up and over the contours of the man, Will moaned,  _ did I expect anything less than a fucking perfect sculpture? _ The clothing was too restrictive, he needed it off. The hands that held his waistband yanked his hips forward and into Hannibal. Will came up for breath.

“Clothes. Fucking off.” Will grunted. 

“Now Will,” Hannibal stopped to grind hard against Will, still held fast to the wall, his head dropped back at the pressure against him and Hannibal took the opportunity to bite down on the curve of muscle that ran over his shoulder that the neck of his t-shirt bared to him, pushing a grunt from Will. “That wasn't a very polite request.”  _ I am pretty sure I could cum just from this fucker saying my name alone. _

_ “ _ I thought you liked my rough tongue,  _ Doctor.”  _ Will replied, chest heaving. He wanted his own clothes gone, he wanted to press his skin against the other's…

“I do. It will make for an interesting power struggle.” The desire was affecting Hannibal's voice, it was deep and his accent stronger. Will bit his lip. His fingers reached the front of the other man's chest and he began to unfasten the buttons. 

“I am not fucking begging, asshole.” The grin Will wore softened his words to the light jibe he intended it to be. Hannibal laughed in that knowing way that was so easy to him.

“We'll see.” Came the reply, words soft and dangerous.

“Fuck you.” Will bit, no real ire in him excepting the burning desire to be overpowered and fucked by the other and the want for those lips to be on his again. 

“That was the general idea.” The words spoken into Will's mouth before Hannibal claimed it again. The shirt was tugged down Will's arms and as soon as it had fallen from him, hands pushed under the t-shirt, yanking it up and over his body, their lips separating to allow the thing to be thrown somewhere. Hannibal’s mouth returned to him, this time tracing down his neck, hands ran smoothly up his arms, across his shoulders and down his stomach, the muscles that lay under the skin flexing taut as the touch roamed over them. Will choked on his own breath as he felt Hannibal’s mouth begin to trace the same route those hands had made, the fingers of which were currently unfastening his jeans. He was held to the wall by invisible restraints.  _ What the fuck did I do to deserve this? _

“Holy fuck.” Will was never eloquent at the best of times and this far surpassed the best of times. His eyes opened as his lips parted on another groan, Hannibal was on his knees. The hands were on him, in his jeans, pulling his boxers down, that tongue was making firm patterns just underneath his belly button. Will couldn't look, if he did he was almost completely sure he'd cum all over the expensive looking midnight blue carpet. His hands were in his own hair now, holding on to himself in case he got lost. The mouth burnt on his skin and it was so close now he could feel the phantom glides of Hannibal’s tongue where Will needed it to be. 

His body jerked as one hand grabbed his cock, pulling it free and stroking down the length. The man at his feet growled, he could feel it reverberate through him. The fingers of his left hand were now in Hannibal’s hair, and he looked down. Will looked down and he couldn't breathe. Amber eyes were waiting there for him, for all the world looking like a wolf about to devour his prey. Lips landed on the head of his cock and parted, slowly tasting him. The tip of his tongue brushing slow and firm over the slit. Will's eyebrows drew together in an almost pained expression and he bit down on his tongue, the tip of which had parted his lips. His lungs screamed for air and he obliged, only to push that air out on long moan as Hannibal took him deep into his mouth, hot and wet and perfect. This wasn't a blow job, that mouth was fucking him, it was slow and deliberate but it was everywhere and there was nothing else in the world right now apart from that mouth, working up and down his length, the tightness of Hannibal's throat applied a pressure on the end of his cock that made his knees want to buckle.

Will's grip tightened on Hannibal’s hair, guiding him, demanding more.  _ What the fuck am I doing? I should let him take me how he wants… fuck that.  _ The grip firmed and he began to thrust his hips into Hannibal’s mouth. They both liked the fight. Will grinned as he felt the other laugh onto the flesh filling his mouth. 

“That feels so fucking good.  _ Fuuck _ .” Will was disorientated, his body didn't want to stand. It didn't want to know what it was supposed to be doing. He just wanted to be under that tongue. Fingertips were spread wide against his stomach, as Hannibal placed his palm there, pushing his spine flat to the wall. Will could only manage to buck shallowly, he was held baçk from fucking into that mouth. Will whimpered to the ceiling. Hannibal moved slowly and deliberately now, Will knew he could feel how easily it would be to turn him into a quivering, useless mess. 

The mouth was gone and Will was in the dark, he wasn't sure when he had closed his eyes but he only needed to take a deep breath before hands were gripping his waist pulling and spinning him, jeans and boxers still tight around his thighs, he moved with the hands. Then he was falling, the soft of the mattress hitting his back. Will groaned at nothing but the anticipation.  _ God, I want him so bad.  _ Fingertips ran over the silky surface of the comforter, it was cool against the heat of him. His eyes opened, the room spun, all but Hannibal. Standing in front of him, the man was mostly done with his buttons, the garment was shed and housed wherever Will's clothes had gone. His breath faltered as he watched the movement of the man, eyes unashamedly studying that form,  _ cut from fucking marble. _ He ran his tongue along the sharp edge of his teeth, trying to reign in the desire that was swelling in his chest; something primal and wicked and addicting. Trousers were unbuckled and they fell easily from Hannibal, his underwear pushed down to follow. Will moaned, almost needing to grab his own cock as he watched Hannibal take his own length in hand and stroke himself. Fingers wrapped around that wide, firm girth, Will couldn't look away. His body arched reflexively to that simple image of the other, dropping his head back into the bed he moaned in want that he couldn't express. His eyes met Hannibal’s and he groaned again when he saw the same hunger reflected there,  _ What the fuck does he see in me?  _

_ “ _ Fuck me, Hannibal.” Exasperation was heavy on his words, he needed it all now. 

“I didn't expect to receive a verbal invitation, but I had planned on doing just that either way.” He was climbing over Will now, hands pulled jeans and underwear off effortlessly, tossing them onto the bed. He couldn't help the soft grunts that came from him as he was moved by Hannibal, everytime flesh touched his own. Toes curled as the body finally came to press against his, Will's fingers tangled in strands of hair, bring Hannibal’s roughly back to his. The kisses were hard and erratic, Will kept forgetting to do anything other than moan and allow Hannibal access to him, he was distracted by the body under his hands, the body over his, skin slid over skin and flesh pushed against flesh. He traced the muscles that outlined vertebrae, fingertips brushing the bumps of his spine all the way down to that dip at the base of Hannibal's spine before his palms gripped an ass cheek each, urging the body to move harder against him, he arched and writhed under Hannibal. Will felt intoxicated on more than just alcohol. 

“I have been thinking about having you entirely too long.” Hannibal’s hand moved to his throat, just under his chin, keeping his head still while lips brushed against his cheek as the words were growled to him. Normally, Will would hate the weight on him and the hand holding him. This wasn't normal. The raw need the other possessed to have him, almost aggression, was more than any compliment could do. He almost laughed at his own denial not more than an hour ago.  _ I guess you'll never find out.  _ Hannibal had known.  _ How had he fucking known?  _ Now here he was, wrestled on to his back. The surrender waned as his stubbornness surged. He moved his hand quickly back to Hannibal’s hair, gripping it in a fist he yanked. The man on him grunted with surprise, it was all Will needed. Pushing his hips up, he gained leverage enough to roll the other on to his back, hands now on his wrists pushing them hard into the mattress, the throb of Hannibal's pulse was hard against his palms. The man grunted a laugh. Will caught his breath as he surveyed the body beneath him. Hard, strong planes that were too relaxed. Hannibal was letting him take control. The thought set his jaw, he would show Hannibal that he shouldn't be so relaxed under his care. He lunged down, taking a mouthful of flesh, teeth pushing down into the softness until Hannibal grunted. Forcing his body flat to the others to restrain the movement his bites caused. 

“You can think about it a little longer than, can't you.” Will rasped in response.  _ There goes that smirk again.  _ Rolling onto an elbow, he released a wrist to reach between them, Hannibal’s cock twitched as he grabbed it. Will wanted to kiss the other, he sorely wanted to feel that mouth again but he was mesmerised by his hand wrapped around the other’s length. Gliding up and down the smooth skin, watching as his palm reached the head and caressed It, before stroking back down to the base. Hannibal wasn't laughing now, the grunts and moans were wholly satisfying. Will looked back to his face, hair messed and eyes dark, dark eyes on him. Patiently waiting for his opportunity to take control. Will knew he would, it was his nature. But while he was like that, hand lying where he had left it, Will felt powerful, and with that power excitement twisted in his gut and he bit his lip as he imagined the ways in which Hannibal would gain control, what would he do to him. Will shuddered as Hannibal fucked into his hand, slow and thorough, he couldn't stop but imagine that thrust pushing into his body. Will groaned. His palm glided up again, his palm becoming wet with precum. Looking down, he saw a single drop had leaked onto Hannibal's stomach. Will didn't even think, allowing his body to take the control it had been fighting for all day, he released the other wrist and moved down the other’s body, lips dragging along skin as Will let out a hot breath, his tongue pushed down onto the stray spot of cum, a long swipe that collected every bit. Muscles tensed under him as Hannibal groaned. Will turned his head and his tongue easily found more, spearing the tip along the slit, tasting the man. Fingers were running through his hair, gripping and not to force but to encourage, kinder than Will's hands had been. Fingers took their time tracing the shell of his ears, like the man was exploring a new phenomenon, collecting the data underneath the pads of his finger tips. Will felt as though every inch of him was being catalogued.

The need drove his mouth around that flesh, lips travelling slowly over the length, his tongue pressed flat and firm. A hand cupped the back of his neck and Hannibal groaned his name.  _ It sounds so fucken debauched from his mouth.  _ It was like Hannibal was taking him apart by deconstructing his name in his mouth and then putting it back together, something altogether different. From the first time Hannibal had said his name, Will realised it sounded as though he was imagining Will's mouth around his dick already.  _ Presumptuous fucker.  _ Will would have grunted a laugh, but that dick was in his mouth, pushing against his throat, pulsing the tightness of him onto Hannibal until he needed air. Moving back up the shaft, his lips and tongue caressed Hannibal, running along the hard ridge, the flat of his tongue teasing the tip. The hold on his hair tightened as Will's tormenting intensified, the breathing becoming more rapid, the groans more urgent, that was his cue to plunge that flesh as far into his throat as possible, Hannibal cried out and Will smirked. Or he would have if he hadn't been hollowing out his cheeks, sucking that length as well as he knew how, judging by the noises that Hannibal was making and the way he thrust into his mouth, he was doing more than ok. Will was fully aware the other was more than capable of rearranging him, taking him to bits. He could see by the way Hannibal handled him as if he knew him.  _ I wanna fuck him up as much as he is gonna fuck me up.  _

Will looked up at the other as he dragged fingernails over skin, Hannibal looked lost, watching him as though he was witnessing something catastrophic, a mixture of rapture and conflict. Will wondered how far he needed to push the other til conflict snapped to action. His hand reached his mouth, his thumb ran along the soft flesh of the man's perineum, his palm and fingers rolling and cupping Hannibal's balls. A hand slipped from Will's hair, fingers caressed his cheek, sweeping down until the pad of Hannibal’s thumb lingered at the corner of his mouth, the gentle touch contrasted with the way Will was deep throating him almost brutally, but it had the desired effect. Will groaned at the touch, slowing, eyes pushed closed at the sweet gesture. The second hand in his hair was gone now, Will was vaguely aware of the other stretching and reaching for something but he was in a momentary stupor for the simple attention he was receiving from Hannibal’s skilled hands, his mouth had released the others cock, hand now working the wet length lazily. Will was so pushed off kilter that he didn't see the moment that Hannibal snapped.

In a dizzying flash of motion, Will found himself flattened in the centre of the bed, a second of reprieve was granted before his breath was taken from him, mouth devouring his own. Hannibal moved between his thighs, the wet of his cock slick over Will's stomach as their lengths rubbed together. Hands held his arms pressed to either side of his head. He would have laughed if he'd had his wits about him, but Will did not. He was caught and he wanted the hunters hands on him, inside him, pulling and pushing and everywhere.

“Will,” The mouth was at his neck again, “Are you going to behave now?” Will pushed his head back into the mattress on a groan, breath so warm on his neck.

“I don't fucking know, just put your cock in me already.” Hannibal chuckled into him, his hands released Will's arms and he was doing something, he wasn't sure what until one hand reached between them, a cool and smooth touch between his cheeks made him jolt.  _ When did he get lube?  _ Will didn't stay hung up on questions as fingers began to rub over his hole in slow circular motions. His hips rocked encouragingly and he mouthed along Hannibal's jaw, teeth nipping when the fingertips pushed a little harder. Will's own hands gripped to that broad back, fingers sinking in as though the man might slip away if he didn't hold tight enough. Then Hannibal pushed inside him, Will opened up his body, from his mouth, to his chest, to his pelvis and finally the tight circle of muscle the fingers were easing. Despite the arms that held him, Hannibal pushed up from Will, on his hand and knees he watched the man who had worked so hard to escape his attentions fuck on to his hand, as a finger eased it's way deeper inside Will. Will dropped his arms to the bed, gripping the comforter in fists as he lost himself to feel of Hannibal penetrating him. 

“ _ More _ , Hannibal.” Will groaned and was immediately obliged as a second finger was pushed harder into him, the motion rougher now, as fingers curled to push and explore the smooth and tight hold, fingers pushed apart to stretch Will, that filling, aching burn, before they resumed delving into him, the tips teasing the tiny spot that sent jolts of pleasure up his body, lightening striking three, four, five times… “Just fuck me-” Will was cut off by a grunt as a third finger pushed into him.

“I want to ensure you are ready, Will. I'm more than likely larger than you are used to.” Will spluttered out a surprised laugh at the bitchy comment. “And I have the feeling that I will get rough…” Hannibal's voice was deep, almost dangerous. Will's laugh turned into a groan, those fingers began to twist in him, along with the promise in Hannibal’s words and the way he looked at him, he had passed patience a long time ago.

“Yes, you're -ah- not average… -ah- on all counts,” Will took a shaky breath, thighs aching. “Just fuck me already.” His eyes looked up to meet Hannibal’s, brows furrowed before he added earnestly “Please?” It was what Hannibal had been looking for, but the look on his face, as Will uttered the plea, was devastation; the desire utterly devastating to any other thing in Hannibal, Will could feel it and see it. He blinked and that mouth was on his again, demanding it, his lips were raw but he wanted more. He could feel Hannibal's hands move above his head, one swiftly moving down to his own cock, stroking and coating himself with lube. Will latched onto that plump lower lip with his teeth, waiting then releasing and sighing in relief as the blunt head of the other man's length found him. The relief quickly turned to a grunt of satisfied pleasure as Hannibal pushed into him, his muscles more than relaxed enough for him to force the tip inside. Instead of the shallow thrusts Will expected, Hannibal moved up him, slowly and insistently spreading him, filing Will with himself. A hand pushed his thigh higher, fingers gripping into the soft muscle as Hannibal opened him up fully for himself. Will grabbed onto the other, nails harsh on the skin that he found. He choked for breath as Hannibal persisted to move into him, barely aware of the grunts that were coming from above him. That burn and the ache made bliss seep into Will's mind,  _ I am going to get fucked out of my mind.  _ He wasn't sure he could take anymore inside him.

Hannibal’s body pulled up flush to his and Will could only breathe, his body seemed to quiver around the other. The body on him rocked gently against him and Hannibal’s lower abdomen pushed hard against Will's perineum and balls, he was so deep in him, Will wanted to crawl out of his own skin only to watch this man fuck him into the mattress. His breathing steadied a little and his moans evened, Hannibal judged everything to the perfect second. He felt the chest above him heave and then the muscles rolled, a heavy gasp released from Will's open mouth as Hannibal pulled from him slowly, only to push harder and firmer back into the willing body. The body kept moving, muscles waved as that cock was dragged out of him and then thrust back so deliberately Will felt every inch of it, so defined and maddening. Again and again, as the pace increased, and the body pushed harder. Will stuttered out breaths whilst adjusting and gasping for air as Hannibal began to fuck him more intensely than Will had ever been fucked before. 

Knees drew up higher, Will wanted Hannibal as far as he could take him and the man over him groaned his name out as Will arched and accommodated his thrusts, hands urged him on, pulling him back everytime Hannibal pulled away and it was doing nothing but fanning the flames, the need in both men animalistic.  _ I am gonna cum so quick if this motherfucker doesn't stop calling my name.  _ Hannibal slammed into him hard, the slapping sound was loud as body met body, unforgiving in the force. Will tilted his head back and let out the first real cry, from his gut. Hannibal pushed up on to one hand so he could watch him, Will could feel his eyes on him, almost as hot as his touch. Another thrust and the cry was louder now, a light sheen of sweat lay between their bodies. Hannibal's pace quickened, it seemed in sync with Will's heartbeat, throbbing in his neck at the same time as the man's body crashed into him. Fingers drew lines up his stomach and Will whimpered between thrusts, the gentle touch so absurd but it drove him insane.  _ He fucking plays me so well.  _ The hand continued up, brushing over a nipple, the body writhed at the tease. It reached his throat and caressed him there, Will was open and vulnerable and for a reason he couldn't fathom he did not mind. Finally the fingers traced his jawline, all the while Hannibal's body punished his own, blow after blow. A thumb traced over Will’s lips as a long moan left him, he opened his mouth further and Hannibal pushed inside his mouth. His lips sealed around it, sucking the thing as though it were the other's cock until Hannibal forced another cry from him. The thumb pulled out of his mouth, dragging the lower lip down as he traced a wet path down Will's chin and neck. 

“You are perfect.” Will squeezed his eyes closed at the words. They made him shiver. 

“Just shut up.” Will breathed. “Harder.” He demanded, pushing the heels of his feet into the bed, he lifted his hips, fucking right back onto Hannibal. Amber eyes considered him for a moment, weighing his reactions, before he obliged, powering back at Will, driving at him aggressively. He wanted to be fucked out of his mind, he realised, all thoughts and feelings banished and he could be numb with just raw need pulsing the blood through his veins. 

“Don't go inside, stay here with me.” Hannibal’s mouth was at his ear, lips running over his pulse point.  _ How did he get there? _   Fingers ran up Hannibal's back until his fingers ran through his hair, warm and damp like he knew his own was. He held on, despite himself, brought Hannibal closer to him.

“Where else would I go?” Will's lips caught on Hannibal’s earlobe, pulling it with his teeth. He wanted to be here, like this. He wanted it. He wanted Hannibal.  _ Fuck everything else. Fuck everybody else.  _ Will sought out Hannibal's lips as eagerly as his own we're, connecting and pushing hard into each other. Wet, open mouthed kisses that birthed groans.

Will felt the vibrations of his phone before he heard it, the first few muffled bars of Carly Simmons ‘ _ You're so vain _ ’ started to play. He should have felt something… well something other than what he did. Will snorted a laugh which quickly turned into a groan and his cock twitched, as much as it could trapped between the two bodies. Hannibal felt it, pushing back up he looked at Will for a second, a small smile pulling the corners of his mouth up. Somehow Will already knew what he intended. Shifting back onto his haunches, Hannibal grabbed Will's waist taking his body with him and setting his hips on his lap. One hand moved to pick up Will's jeans, still on the bed where they had been discarded, and shook the phone free of the pocket. He looked at the screen and Will saw the confirmation of his suspicions settle on the man’s face, Hannibal looked at him for a long moment waiting for any resistance, none came. Will licked his lips and watched, out of breath but the moans started again as he was held firmly in place while Hannibal pulsed inside him. Hannibal’s finger swiped across the screen and he pushed the phone to his ear. 

“Good Evening, Mr Brown.” Hannibal's voice was rough and breathless. There was a pause. The thrusts were not enough, Will rocked himself onto Hannibal's cock gasping at the angle, neatly brushing against his prostate. 

“Fuck that's good.” Will moaned. 

_ “....Will…..?”  _ The voice was tiny and so far away. Will stifled a laugh with another moan, grinding hard into Hannibal's lap, he held those amber eyes, fingertips bit into his hip as Hannibal guided him up and down his cock, rolling his hips into him, he snarled now.  _ Did this fucker just snarl?  _ Will dropped his head onto the mattress, a helpless whimper worked from him.  _ This is so fucking hot. _

_ “ _ Fuck, Hannibal.” Will groaned, sweat was trickling down his calves, as his legs continued to work in the hot, close air. 

“ _ Will what's going on?”   _ Matthew's voice was a little louder, obviously confused. 

“Will is busy right now, Mr Brown, can I take a message?” Quite how Hannibal was able to string a sentence together escaped Will. 

“ _ Dr Lecter? Busy doing what? Will?”  _ Hannibal's hand gripped harder, slamming Will hard into his lap, and he cried out, the rough pleasure addictive. 

“Currently, he is busy fucking himself on my cock. You are welcome to stay and listen, I am sure Will will call back later… I wouldn't wait up however.” Will looked at the other man as the phone was cast across the room, not bothering to hang up, and both hands now held his waist. Will didn't know whether to be shocked at the obscenities that had just come from Hannibal’s refined mouth or laugh at the situation,  _ this is so fucked up _ . Hannibal didn't give him time to react. Leaning down to nip at Will’s ear, Hannibal’s smooth voice sent shivers down Will’s sweat coated skin.  “I’m going to fuck you so well and so thoroughly Will, that by the time I am done with you there will be no doubt in your mind as to whom you belong.  After tonight, you will never think of Matthew Brown again…”  Each word was punctuated with a fast and dirty thrust of those powerful hips, driving Hannibal deeper and deeper into the writhing man’s body.  

Will's eyes rolled back in his head at the words. He had no doubt that that was exactly what was going to happen. He managed to stop himself agreeing, Hannibal didn't need to know he had him that easily.  _ But he does have me so fucking easily.  _ Will felt the man already lodged under his skin, it made no sense and at the same time was the only thing that made sense. Hannibal pushed himself up so he was kneeling, raising Will's hips up with him, effortlessly. His feet couldn't get a decent purchase on the bed, but he was about to learn that was inconsequential. Those hands moved him easily, bringing Will's body into his thrusts, it only took a few heartbeats until Hannibal had picked up that relentless pace. Will could do nothing but get fucked and watch the man taking him with brutal finesse, the man who watched him right back. Those eyes traced over his muscles, drinking him in, observing his hands as they held the sheets in a white knuckled grip, then returning to blue eyes. The look was soft possessiveness and fierce adoration and it tied Will's stomach in knots. Will managed a deep breath in before crying out. In their passion they had moved up the bed, Will pushed his hands against the headboard, giving him leverage to meet those blows. It was euphoric. Hannibal groaned his name again as his hands grabbed an ass cheek each.

“You are gonna make me cum if you keep saying my name.” Will managed. 

“By all means, don't hold back on my account. I want to see you undone, Will.” The name was rolled and defined, deep and gravelly. It curdled Will.

“Fuck you.” Will whimpered, words punctuated by a thrust. He shuddered as Hannibal moved a hand to his cock, slowly stroking, the angle shifted so every blow forced pleasure on that spot, deep inside Will.  _ God, I need to fucking cum.  _ But the strokes were deliberate and they edged him closer to that edge with no urgency, building an overwhelming tightness and warmth, he needed to cum. Fingernails scraped pointlessly against the velvet soft fabric of the headboard. His head was spinning and light, wanton in the noises ripped from his lungs, encouraging Hannibal to finish him. Begging without words. Will knew he wanted words.  _ This asshole.  _ His body began to jerk, his breath faltering under the dominating body. A palm caressed the head of his cock, the touch full and deep and just short of enough to push him over that edge. Will bit his lip hard.

“Will?” He could feel the smirk in the words, despite Hannibal being lost in desire himself, half crazed in it, he still managed to retain that control.  _ I'd hate him for it if his cock didn't feel so good.  _ Will realised there was a whole bunch of reasons he didn't actually want to hate Hannibal. Will let out a pained moan as the hand twisted, grip firming slightly.

“Please, Hannibal,  _ please _ fucking make me cum.” Will yelled, just to make sure he was heard. The words garnered a grunt from the other man, the pace picked up again and the strokes long and quick, but the motions were all encompassing. Will felt the heat seep from him now, the bliss, a long cry was the only thing Will could do, his muscles finally laxed as he came, hot and full over Hannibal’s fist and down his own chest. The orgasm dragged through him slowly, his whole body shook as he ran out of breath, his lungs screamed for air and he sucked it in before making pathetic whimpers as Hannibal continued to move through his sensitive and quaking body. The other pushed upon him one more time, hips had been stuttering and now they stilled, deep in him as Hannibal filled the room with his own cry, filled Will with his release. Will's name caressed as he rocked through his own orgasm. That hand still held Will's hips securely, Hannibal came down to rest on his palm. Will watched hot eyes study him again, satisfaction evident on Hannibal’s features at seeing him like this; sweat soaked and utterly undone. 

He lowered them both to the mattress, careful with his movements so he didn't overstimulate Will's spent body, the weight of Hannibal draped over him, it was grounding and Will clung to him. Fingers pushed wet hair from his forehead, attentive touches that forced his eyes closed. 

“I already know I love seeing you this way. You are a wet mess, Will, and the most beautiful sight I have ever laid eyes on.” The words breathed heavily into his ear and the light kiss pushed to his neck made a shudder run through Will, he nuzzled into Hannibal's throat, tasting his sweat and pulse.  _ I already want more.  _ How could he deny whatever it was they had done? It made sense, they fit each other and Will needed more. He was bewildered at how things had made a complete 180 and he hadn't seen this coming.  _ That fucking phone call. I’m an asshole. _

Will couldn't help it, despite the weight on his chest, he began to laugh and he couldn’t quite remember the last time he had laughed so genuinely.


	5. Raindrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the aftermath of the sex could be ... more sex? But then what's the aftermath to that.... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went somewhere with this chapter and it's all due to [joanielspeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanieLSpeak/) and the song Shame by Windmills
> 
> I hope you enjoy... I know where this is going.... I think...
> 
> Love Becs

**Raindrops**

 

“So I decided to name him Winston.” Will concluded, Hannibal's arm ran under his neck, both men looking at the swirls in the ceiling. A window was open somewhere, the cooling breeze perfect as they lay naked, under covers. The other man had enquired into how he had come to own nine dogs and so Will had gone into great detail over everyone of his furry acquisitions. He felt Hannibal turn his head towards him, he imagined that slight smile playing on his lips.

 

“You didn't even put up lost notices? Will the dognapper…” Hannibal mused. Will grunted a laugh at that.

 

“It's more like finders keepers. They've never run away so I figure I'm the best they've got. Poor fuckers.” Hannibal laughed then, turning on his side, fingertips began to creep over Will’s stomach. 

 

“You have such a dim view of yourself, Will. I wonder why that is.” He didn't even have to turn his head to know those eyes were drinking him in. It was still strange to Will that someone could be so absorbed with him. He shrugged.

 

“I happen to believe that  _ most  _ people are assholes. I gave up trying to be any better than that a long time ago” Will blew out his lips as though he was exhaling smoke. Hannibal hummed in response.

 

“You aren't most people.” A lazy finger dragged across his forehead as Hannibal pushed a stray strand of hair from his eyes.  _ He has a thing about touching me. _ Will looked at the other out of the corner of his eyes, he tried to give Hannibal a flat stare but the placating expression that was returned said he could see right through Will. He had to admit, he liked the attention. That was weird for him, it was all very domestic and the thought didn't repel him. 

 

“No, I'm a special kind of asshole.” Hannibal smiled that easy smile. Will tried to study the furnishings and details of the room, it was too easy for him to lose moments staring right back dumbfounded. The room was lit by a warm light, spilling from the hall. The wood of the bed and cabinets was a deep brown, almost black. Most of the throws and fabrics were a deep blue. Will found himself unsurprised by the uniform and pristine nature of the space. One side was, again, a glass wall overlooking town in a different direction. It was easy to feel comfortable, detached like this above everything else. Warm and close while rain still dashed against the glass. The curtains were half drawn, of course it didn't matter up here with no one to overlook them. 

 

“Well, in which case you are my special asshole.” Will couldn't help the laugh that seemed to wait just behind his lips but was still surprised when it surged. “Although, I happen to disagree with your analysis.” He frowned slightly, two conversation routes to travel in Hannibal's words. He chose the one that was less invasive and more confrontational. 

 

“ _ Your  _ special asshole? That's a little presumptuous.” Hannibal simply hummed at the assertion, that was probably the wrong word for it, it was a deep vibration that came from his chest.  _ He fucking purrs.  _

 

_ “ _ I had assumed that you were now single.” It wasn't defensive, it wasn't even apologetic, he knew what Will would do. It was stated as simple fact, despite the wording. 

 

“Well… yes, but I would have liked to have said that first.”  _ There I go again with my stubbornness.  _

 

“In which case I apologise for stating the fact first.” Hannibal's lips ached to smile further than the slight curve he wore, he was amused, Will could see it. 

 

“Am I simply here because I entertain you?” Will's words were not as heated in his accusation as he would have liked. He didn't want to be someone's freak show, just around for their amusement. He doubted the words as soon as they were verbalised though.

 

“No. You are here because I find you irresistible.” Hannibal's fingers curled around his waist, tugging him closer, possessively. The words and motion caused Will to sigh sharply, the sound heating Hannibal’s gaze. He was waylaid in his response, he wasn't used to feeling desired like this. 

 

“So I am like a siren with an attitude problem to you?” Will managed as his body was pressed to the other’s, limbs curling around him,  _ I don't even want to fight it.  _ Hannibal chuckled as his face inched closer to Will's. 

 

“Precisely.” Will closed his eyes as the lips came home to punctuate the affirmation with a kiss, long and slow and teasing. He found his fingers tracing Hannibal’s skin, inching up his neck, fingertips grazing over the stubble, seeming to sharpen his sense of touch. He mapped the face carefully as he was nudged on to his back, the press of Hannibal hardening as his tongue pushed deep in his mouth. Will's hands ended up stroking through the other's hair, thoroughly gentle in the caress. Hannibal’s mouth left Will’s wanting as he broke away and propped himself up on his elbows over him, studying his face the way he did as Will caught his breath. 

 

“You chose to ask the question of presumption over asking about my analysis of you, but you are curious. You want to know what I see.”  _ Could this fucker get out of my head?  _ But the walls that he tried to construct in that instant to block Hannibal out were softened and slowed in their construction, as fingertips ghosted up his side, as though Hannibal was trying to undo him with his fingertips. Will didn’t doubt that he could do just that. 

 

“I wonder how crazy you must be to see whatever it is you think you see.” Will murmured. It was a half truth, he craved to know what Hannibal saw. What had driven him to such determined perusal of Will?

 

“I am not denying that I can be crazy at times,” Will smirked at the words,  _ at times?  _ Hannibal missed it however, pushing his mouth into Will’s neck, to kiss up to his ear, “I went to a party that I organised and I saw  _ this guy,”  _ Hannibal nipped at the lobe of his ear as Will huffed a laugh, “Scruffy in a charming way, awkward, rude and his blue eyes were stuck on me.” Will grunted indignantly.

 

“I was not staring at you. I was probably watching you, wary that you would jump me once my back was turned. Either that or that maroon fucking plaid suit stood out like a sore thumb.  _ That _ . It was definitely that.” The soft chuckle into his flesh should have riled him, but instead he found himself adjusting to give Hannibal more access to his neck. The mouth on him felt so good. His memories began to replay and Will remembered more honestly the night. He remembered thinking Hannibal looked interesting, he remembered being flustered when his eyes were met if he lingered a little too long on Hannibal.  _ But he was definitely eye fucking me.  _ “You were definately eye fucking me.” 

 

“Yes. But you started it.” Hannibal came back onto his elbow, shooting Will a grin. “And I couldn't resist you, even when you were rude, as though you had been denied something so long you shunned it in disbelief that it was for you. You tried exceedingly hard to be an asshole.” There was no reprimand, just simple fondness.

 

“Well,” Will had no words really. It was simply terrifying and eerily soothing to have met someone that saw him so clearly from the moment they had met him. Put up with the worst of his bullshit because they saw he had a worth, a worth Will had began to dismiss himself. “I tried  _ very _ hard. Also, Matthew. You know, I  _ was _ taken.” Technically, he still was until he spoke to Matthew. His face dropped slightly at the thought, it was very unlike him to cause pain so very intentionally. As rough as it had become with Matthew, he should have handled it better. Not only for the way he viewed himself but also in the way that Hannibal’s view of him might be tainted. He did cheat after all. Hannibal seemed to sense his mood, tilting his head slightly. 

 

“I happen to believe sometimes we allow ourselves to get to such a point that things break under pressure, fracturing worse than a clean break when it was right. You would not have reacted the way that you did without a certain amount of unhappy baggage around your neck. Almost like payback, I sense that Mr Brown was not a faithful partner himself.” Will felt his muscles tense under the scrutiny. It would have been painful, once. 

 

“I forgot I was fucking a psychiatrist.” Hannibal raised his eyebrows as he smiled.

 

“Plural?” The smile spread to a grin.

 

“It's hard work trying to get me into bed, it's harder to get me out of it.” Will tried to be his usual grumpy self but it was impossible. He felt happy.  _ It's fucking weird _ . He closed his eyes trying to escape the way Hannibal was absorbing his deep smile. He liked it, the attention and the fascination the the man had in him, Will couldn't understand it but he liked it nonetheless. Admitting that brought an embarrassed flush to his cheeks.

 

“I can assure you I won't be trying overly hard. Or at all.” Hannibal murmured, mouth now closer to his ear, Will had time to breathe in before his muscles tensed in pleasure this time as those lips, so precise in their actions, landed on a sensitive spot under his jaw. His head tilted up as if commanded, something shifted in the demeanour of the man on top of him and it sent a shudder through him. The hand that held his face, moved down over his chest and Will's lips parted around a moan of anticipation. The thumb drew a firm line down his stomach as stubble grazed over Will’s cheek, the mouth seeking his own. Welcoming the heated kiss that was pushed into his mouth eagerly, his body heavy as it rolled against Hannibal's needing that friction, wanting the feel of skin sliding over his. The hand now gripped on to his hip and Will grabbed onto the other, fingers slipping down the smooth skin of Hannibal’s back as their bodies slid together, thighs widened and Will groaned as the other helped himself to the offered space, Hannibal’s hard length rubbing against his own. 

 

Will's hands landed on the firm curve of the other man's ass, grabbing it firmly and pulling the body harder into him. Hannibal’s palm stroked up the outer of his thigh, taking its time to caress a knee, before descending down the inside, achingly slow. Mouths parted as they fed each other air, thick with the chemistry between them. 

 

“I want you so bad.” Will was surprised the words came out, utterly unlike him to be so candid in his desire. But he did, badly. The burn to feel the other was new, and he was quickly losing himself in the downward spiral. Equally surprising was the lack of smirk that he was sure he'd find curving those lips, red with their exertion. Hannibal simply paused, Amber darkening and fingertips firmed in their grip of his thigh, it had almost reached Will's groin, the limb was pushed higher and he arched his spine with the motion.

 

“And I you, Will, let me show you.” There was something close to relief in Hannibal's voice, although he had already understood Will better than he himself in their attraction, the verbal confession seemed a welcome confirmation; that Will would let himself feel it, now the whiskey and wine had thinned.  _ I don't think I have a fucking choice in hell.  _ It seemed bigger than him, bigger than anything else. He blinked and Hannibal was on him again, the kiss still soft but intense, as though every accent that lingered on Will's tongue was being savored. The room began to spin as their bodies rolled together, flexed calves wrapping around Hannibal’s back.

 

One hand was back in that soft, straight hair whilst the other searched the sheets, up above Will's head. Fingers fell onto the small bottle he knew was there, bringing it up and around the others back, he thumbed the lid open and released Hannibal’s hair to squeeze a generous amount into his palm, the mouth laughing against his own. Bringing his hand down to pass between their bodies, Hannibal shifted to give him more access whilst scooping some of the fluid out of Will's palm with two fingers, as though they were coordinated. Even the tips that dragged along his skin made his hand tingle, but that was nothing compared to the feel of those same tips as they pushed against his hole, circling and teasing. Will's breath caught, he remembered himself enough to move his hand down, coming to land on Hannibal’s cock. Teeth pulled at his lip as Will began to caress the length, coating it. 

 

A moan left Will as the fingers began to push inside him, his free hand gripping onto the others shoulder tightly, purchase slipping on the warmed body. Everything seemed slow and intricate as he was breached, as though the most intimate part of him was being mapped. Fingers turned and twisted, gently beginning to thrust into Will as he ground into the action, needing more but completely hypnotized by the thorough pace Hannibal set, the pace that Will instinctively mirrored with his own hand. 

 

It didn't take long before he was pushing his head back into the pillow, a long wanton groan stretching out from his mouth as Hannibal let him breathe, but unrelenting in his ministrations, fingers deep inside him, beginning to tenderly probe and tease that nub of nerves, scattering flares of pleasure through Will. “Hannibal…” The moan was soft and the other man tried to catch it, claim it with his lips, deciding Will had had enough reprieve from Hannibal's insatiable hunger for the taste if him. Will's palm slid around the head of the hard length, precum waiting at the tip, his thumb gliding over the slit and Hannibal groaned, Will's teeth nipping at the full lip exposed to him. 

 

“I want to take my time, but I need to be inside you.” Hannibal's words breathy and causing goosebumps to chase Will's skin.  _ Needs me?  _ It sounded too good to Will, it was almost dangerous, his blood flushed hot. His sense of caution was numb to this. Wants and needs and desires wholly unfulfilled until now. 

 

“I need you.” Will admitted, the words left on an exhale of exasperation as the fingers left him. Hannibal pushed up onto his knees, taking up the small bottle to apply some more. His eyes never left Will as his hand stroked up and down his own cock. Pain bloomed in Will's bottom lip as he realised he was biting it,  _ Why does he look so fucking hot doing that?  _ Will dropped his head back onto the pillow, a small frustrated whimper expelled into the room. “God, fucking please, Hannibal…” 

 

Hannibal’s body moved quickly onto his again, a rush of air left Will. “I adore your mouth and the sounds it makes.” Hannibal murmured, lips brushing against Will's as they parted eagerly, chin tilted up to snare the currently dominant mouth but Hannibal held back. Cool eyes stared into warm as the firm head of the other man's cock pushed against Will, sliding easily over the muscles that had been so wonderfully relaxed. The hand pushed Will's leg up again, further this time, but Hannibal followed with his body as the hips were tilted, slowly and easily thrusting shallowly into him. 

 

Neck arched, Will let out another moan that seemed to ache as it left him, sweet relief was a sharp emotion that cut through him. He wanted to roll his eyes back as Hannibal thrust a little deeper into him, as he felt the man's own groan of pleasure ghost his flesh but those eyes held his and he couldn't look away. Heavy, staggered breaths were pushed and dragged from him as the air between them heated yet still Hannibal hovered, teasingly close, seemingly content in the act of guiding himself inside of Will and drinking in every minute movement and reaction that came from him. Will remembered himself and his hands left the cotton of the sheets to find flesh, palms gliding over muscles as he resisted gripping tightly, enjoying submitting to the way Hannibal wanted to take him.  _ I'm enjoying submitting? _ The thought was passing and easily forgotten as Hannibal pushed against him, the movements so measured and heavy. Pulling back a little quicker, the thrust bore down on him again and didn't relent until Hannibal was flush against Will, completely seated inside him. Will seemed to tremble around Hannibal, from the thighs wrapped around his back, to the tight, hot muscle that gripped his cock, to the parted flushed lips. 

 

Will swallowed as their bodies stilled like that a moment, he felt so full in every sense it was almost difficult to breathe. Hands searched Hannibal, desperate for stability. His eyes were wide and almost unseeing as the emotion overtook him, waves of it. Hannibal must have sensed the almost panic and closed the distance between their lips. Will's hands found themselves moving up Hannibal's neck, fingers tangling in hair and the mouth grounded him, bringing him back. _ I'm fucking suffocating and I can't stop. _ Nothing had ever seemed so intimate, nothing so close, so overwhelming. Hannibal moved to chase his neck with kisses, waiting for Will to calm and breathe easier. 

 

As usual, Hannibal timed everything perfectly. A sigh left Will as he melted into the sensation of the other man being behind every barrier he had. One strong hand had snaked under his back, fingers curling around Will's shoulder to hold him close. Lips dragged along the skin that covered his collarbone, the free hand gently held his thigh, thumb circling patterns into the muscle. A moment after the sigh left Will's lips, Hannibal moved up over him, a slow thrust that made him gasp, nuzzling into the hair that was brushing against his chin. 

 

Will shifted his hips, pulling himself into the next thrust, the pleasured grunt that echoed against his neck and the fingers that bit a little deeper into his flesh was completely satisfying. The victory paled quickly as the tempo change and Will felt it as if their hearts started beating to a different pace altogether. A deep growl came from that broad chest, reverberating through Will. It was possession, an obsession, a compulsion. Need flooded him, pulling Hannibal into him harder and his hands grabbing firmly to the strong body moving over him, he was losing the battle that was allowing himself to be taken. It wasn't even that Will wanted to take, he simply wanted to be taken; harder, deeper, completely. 

 

“Will.” The voice was deep near his ear, it seemed to swirl his thoughts, mind dizzying as he groaned in response. He closed his eyes as his head began to swim, rising to another plane as the body moved through him, pushing him apart, pulling him together, simultaneously. Will felt he was losing reality but it was sweet, such a high he could do nothing more than breathe, and that air coming out in shudders; his body couldn't even regulate that instinctive process properly. 

 

“Hannibal… it's too much.” Will gasped, lips crept towards his own, parting them, wetting them and shaping them with Hannibal’s own, tongue manipulating Will's before he broke free, leaving the mouth underneath wanting.

 

“Do you need me to stop?” Hannibal asked breathlessly. 

 

Maybe Will should have said yes but he didn't hesitate from pushing the short word out. “No.” His hands pulled Hannibal's mouth back, the lips landed at the same time as a firm thrust. Will mouthed against Hannibal's cheek as whimpers left him, the pace strong and slow and altogether taking him, taking everything. Kisses were met between the grunts and gasps as the body's pushed and pulled each other, reading from the same sheet of music, harmonies rising and falling together. 

 

Hannibal pushed up into his elbow, a sweat slicked strand of hair falling forward as he gazed down at Will,  _ He looks just as fucked up as I feel.  _ The thought was slightly comforting. A palm came to rest on Will's cheek, thumb stroking at the corner of his mouth, lips parted and Will turned into the hand, lips pressing to the pad of his thumb before falling open again on a soft moan.

 

Will reached his own hand up, taking Hannibal’s and twinning their fingers together, palm to palm, before letting his hand drop to the pillow. His finger gripped tightly to Hannibal and Will watched for a moment as the other was transfixed by the image of his hand pushing Will's into the soft material. Then he moved to take the other hand, groaning down into Will's mouth as his body pushed down like his hands were.

 

Will made a deep arch in his back and his mouth dropped open, a louder moan now, the fullness of Hannibal deep in him, pushing hard against his prostate like this.  _ How can I possible want more?  _ He needed more, even when they would be done he knew he would need it again. He'd need Hannibal again. Whatever this was, a mistake or otherwise, it was worth it. 

 

Dropping his feet down to the mattress, he pushed his heels into the surface, Hannibal was thrusting more urgently and Will knew he was going to come undone and soon. His cock had been caught between their bodies, the sweat that covered them in a thin sheen making the skin on skin glide easy, the friction gratifying along with everything else Will was experiencing. A deep burn seemed to emanate from his bones, curling tight in his stomach. A hand left one of his, taking its time to push damp hair from Will's face, tracing down the vein that drummed in his neck, teasing a nipple and earning a stuttered groan from Will, before it traced the firm muscles of his abdomen and came to land on Will's length. He let out a sob as the palm moved over his skin,  _ It is too fucking much.  _ The sound of flesh hitting flesh kept him from slipping... Will didn't know to where. Suddenly, Hannibal’s mouth was on that sensitive spot under his jaw and it was the last straw. 

 

Will's head nudged against Hannibal's as a pained expression graced his features. “ _ Hannibal _ !” The word was forced out of him, an urgent plea before it was followed by a grunt as Will's body seemed to snap and his vision blazed white, heat pulsed from him as the hand neared the end of his cock, pushed from him, over his own chest and Hannibal’s knuckles. The mouth at his neck made a similarly weakened groan as the other man's hips faltered, pushing hard into him a final time before they both finally stilled, Hannibal tensed over him as he came, a long drawn out moan chased by Will's name being repeated into his own flesh between kisses. 

 

Then there was quiet except from the sound of their laboured breathing. Neither man wanting to move from where they lay, fitting perfectly together. Will didn't remember them moving, his mind wandered into a deep dark peace and sleep took him as Hannibal stroked fingers through his hair.

 

They did move though and Will woke up facing the window, an arm tight around his waist and Hannibal’s body pressed to his back. It was dark outside and the rain relentless. Apart from the deep breaths of Hannibal’s sleep, Will could only hear the raindrops tapping against the barrier between him and the world. Reminding him that real life waited for him beyond here.

 

The panic that had tried to surface earlier, bubbled up now. _How could I do something like this?_ It wasn't for him, he didn't deserve this. Hannibal was mistaken and the longer Will stuck around was the sooner he would figure that out. He didn't want to see the disappointment that would appear on that face when Hannibal worked him out. His worry took no time at all in snowballing out of control.  _ I have to leave. _

 

Slipping slowly from the heavy arm, Will picked up the clothes that had been thrown to the floor, the soft glow from the hall assisting him. A flashing light from the corner indicated his phone and in record time Will was making his way along the hall trying to control the memories from earlier in the night that kept playing in his mind. His throat tightened with emotion as he remembered how dangerously close he had felt in those moments to Hannibal, the warmth of happiness that had been there. He was terrified of it, more accurately terrified of the absence of it when the other would surely realise it had all been a mistake. Will would rather end it now, before he became accustomed to it. 

  
If he had taken a little more time and  been a little less overwhelmed by his anxiety, Will would have heard the breathing in the room become shallow. As he had left, amber eyes had been open. As Will pressed the button in the lift, Hannibal was sat up in bed, feeling at the space next to him that was still warm. 


	6. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will makes his way back to Wolf Trap and has a lot of thinking to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one last chapter planned for this little gift my love CannibalsSong... so we should be wrapped up soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love Becs

**Full Circle**

Will had panicked momentarily when the lift opened to a dark and empty restaurant, wondering how he was going to escape, his stomach clenched at the thought of having to return after he had made the decision to leave. The decision he was sorely regretting but  _ knew _ was for the best. Probably.  _ Maybe _ ...

Movement and light came from behind him as the lift closed, Will turned to see a small, round woman eye him from the kitchen entrance, the light that spilled out from behind her was too bright to his eyes, as they adjusted he made out an apron tired around her waist and hands floured up to her elbow.  _ Of course they make their own fucking bread at whatever god damn time this is.  _

“You wanna get out?” The woman asked as though it was a test, pushing a strand of hair from her face with the heel of her hand that left a smudge of flour on her forehead. He opened his mouth about to inform her of the blemish but stalled as she flipped a switch with her elbow, lights flickering on down the restaurant. She walked briskly towards him, shaking her head slightly. “Come on then.” Will had a very distinct feeling that the woman was displeased with him, so ducking his head he kept his peace. The not so quiet tutting she made confirmed his suspicions. “Running out in the night.” She muttered not  _ quite _ to herself, “ _ Poor _ Dr Lecter.” Her tone cradled the name protectively and she shot a sharp look at him over her shoulder, driving the point home with a glare heavier than a ten pound hammer. Will would attempt to glare back but he was sure he need to feel worse than he already did, it was his due.  _ God, I'm a complete fuck up.  _

They reached the door in silence after the passive aggressive dressing down he had received. Will jumped at the violent way the small woman's chubby fingers slammed the lock back in its metal casing, turing the key with just as much vigour. Pulling the door open, she stood with her back holding it, arms crossed under her impressive chest as she scrutinised him from head to toe, sheepishly skirting past her. He nodded, not quite meeting her eyes but he saw her chins wobble as she shook her head. 

The crisp air hit him like a slap, and he tugged his jacket closer, the rain had his face slick in a matter of seconds. Turning, he opened his mouth to apologise, or leave a message or… his chance disappeared as the door slammed shut in his face and the stern face turned away from him. Will swallowed and stood there a little longer, until the lights switched back out. He didn't even tell her about the flour on her face that was his doing.  _ I'm a fucking asshole. _ His eyes wanted to look up, travel up the building to the top most level, see if the light was on, check for those amber eyes that would see him down here, he was sure of it.  _ It's not for me. _ The reminder cut deep, but it couldn't be for him he was sure of it. He couldn't look up. 

Turning, Will made his way towards where he had left his car, just around the corner. He was numb to the vehicles that whizzed past him, just a blurred orange in his peripheral. The occasional horns and shouts around him didn't break through his isolated state, this part of town didn't sleep. Some people would be waking up and on their way to work, some just finishing and some out to have fun. Will was none of these, he was simply lost. He wanted to turn and look back, he did, but he locked his eyes on to his out of place car and firmed his jaw. 

He sat for a long while as the rain pelted down on the metal roof, looking through the blurred windscreen. The weather seemed to want to shed tears where he could not. They were trapped in his throat, Will didn't want to feel sorry for himself. Content with the fact he  _ still  _ didn't feel as bad as he probably should, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Five missed calls, two voicemails and three texts. He didn't quite have the stomach for the voicemails yet. His thumb tapped on the messages. 

_ 01:53  _ **_Matthew_ ** _ : What the fuck was that?  _

_ 02:21  _ **_Matthew_ ** _ : I can't believe you. What you did was so fucking low. Is this you trying to hurt me? Because you did that. About the only thing you have accomplished, right. Fuck you Will. You're an asshole.  _

_ 03:39  _ **_Matthew_ ** _ : Call me  _

Will pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt the words were well deserved. Clicking back to the home screen, he looked at the time; 04:45. Deciding he was still too much of a coward to check the voicemails he chucked the phone into the passenger seat. The thing that was worse, that highlight how truly awful he was, was his resigned, exhaustion with Matthew. It was as though he didn't want to expend the energy on this. And he  _ should _ , he owed it. The other matter that cut deep was the hope he had when the messages had displayed that one would be from Hannibal. The smile that spread across his face was not one of happiness, it was bitter and sardonic, angry and surprised at his own stupidity. Palms slammed heavily onto the steering wheel and again and again until they became numb. Will wanted to scream but substituted it instead with the choked, pained noise the car made as he turned the key in the ignition.

The car pulled out onto the road and he began the journey back home to Wolf Trap on auto pilot. Will didn’t even acknowledge the two red lights he ran in his rush, the awareness was lacking to register his luck that the roads were clear because he was lost in thought, completely. Bewildered would be a more accurate term. He felt awful, a really new kind of low that turned everything into grey and ash. What he deserved was the words he would get from Matthew, but he had just walked away from someone that saw only wonder in his quirks. Not annoyance and disappointment, not a need to change and refine. Will probably did need to change and become more refined, the issue was he didn’t really want to.  _ Hannibal would get tired of my shit though, everyone does eventually _ .  _ Why else would anyone end up living out in the middle of nowhere with nine fucking dogs? _ But he had been the very worst he could muster with Hannibal, actually vile in fact. He had seen through it all, climbed those walls and made Will feel good in his own skin. Better than good, he had felt amazing, alive, happy… and he was driving in the opposite direction to that beacon.  _ Because I don't deserve it.  _ Pain bloomed in his lower lip as his teeth bit into it, unshed tears welling in his eyes. It would have eventually gone wrong, he knew that. Everything always fell apart once it had been in his hands too long.  _ But I don’t know that….  _ Will shook his head at himself. He needed to stop being fanciful. 

Blinking, he realised he was on the long straight that approached his house, not really remembering the drive in any detail. As he approached the dark mass that was his house, he narrowed his eyes. A car was in the driveway, it was not the bentley that had sat outside Hannibal’s office yesterday, Will knew it and still tried to wish it to be so. It was Matthew's car. Will was neither surprised nor glad, he  _ was  _ taken aback by the anger that gripped him though. Matthew never made it out here, despite the invites and proposed fishing trips, he had absolutely no interest in being in Will’s space. He didn’t think he could blame him that, it was far from palatial. A little bit of effort would have been nice though. Now was the time he decided to drive cross country to arrive at Will’s doorstep in the grey dawn. Matthew hadn't even gone out of his way like this when  _ he  _ had been caught out, cheating on Will the one time it had been discovered as a fact. But of course, now his pride was hurt he was all too eager to come here to tell Will just how shit he was. Will hadn’t felt the need for a cigarette since Hannibal’s lips had landed on him, but as he came to park behind the dark vehicle he fished in his pocket for the packet he knew was there, lighting it up before he had even left the drivers seat. Slamming the car door, he made his way to the silhouette slouched against the wall of his house.  

“You were just gonna wait here til I got home? You could have been waiting a lot longer.” The harsh tone and words were not what he had intended to come out, but now it was said it felt… right.  _ Aren’t I supposed to be apologising? _

“Charming as ever. You realise it is you that fucked up right? What is with  _ your  _ attitude? You should be grateful, I drove all this way to sort this out.” Matthew had moved down the stairs and the greying light cast his face in angry shadows. One of the dogs was up and scratching on the front door.  _ He has never asked me about how I managed to get a house full of dogs. _

_“Grateful?”_ Will repeated, the word somehow making his skin itch. “This could have waited, don't put that on me. I never asked you to come down, the one time I don't ask you to come over and here you fucking are.” Matthew pulled up short at the words, surprise on his face at the other man’s heated retort. He opened his mouth to say something but Will rode right over him. “I may have just made the most  _asshole-ish_ move known to man tonight but, fuck it. It was fucking coming.” It really had been and for a long time. They had both been avoiding the inevitable, firstly because Will felt he owed someone something if they simply wanted to spend time with him and, secondly, Matthew liked to have someone around that would put up with _his_ own shit. Honestly, he had turned into a controlling and demanding partner since he had cheated, it always baffled Will how it worked that way around, surely that should have been his role to fulfil? Instead, he had become the docile doormat, full of passive aggression because he had been hurt. Hurt and it had been completely overlooked, the blame shifted into his path which he had accepted then. _Fuck that._ “You know what, there was no point in all of is. You shouldn’t have come, Matthew. There is nothing to fucking talk about.” He went to push past the other man, but his arm was grabbed and he was whirled around.

“So you get fucking laid and think it’s ok to talk to me like this? You think you are gonna be with this guy? That you're more than just a fucking easy lay to him?” Matthew laughed right in his face, before giving him a disdainful once over. Will pulled his arm out of the tight grip that had him, fist clenched at the words and Matthews general demeanour. Will tried to show some empathy, that he was sure that it was hurt driving the actions of the other, but he knew the only thing that was hurting in the man standing too close to him was his ego. Will huffed out a laugh.

“It would surprise you if someone was interested in me, right? That you are doing me a fucking favour being with me?” He had to control his hands from pushing the man away from him, he needed him out of his space. A lot of anger was coming out of him from being too long underground, he knew the outburst wasn’t necessarily fair but he was finding it hard to actually care. Matthew threw back his head in laughter that did nothing but exacerbate the anger he felt. One of the dogs had started to whine. It sounded like Winston.  _ This mother fucker doesn’t even know which one is Winston.  _

“You actually do think he is interested. Holy fuck. You know who he is, what he has? Why would you even register on his radar, except, like I said, a quick fuck. Like  _ you  _ said, he’s a creepy fuck, so you have stooped to the level of fucking creeps. Real fucking classy-” Will wasn’t sure what Matthew had intended to say next, the sentence was interrupted by Will’s fist connecting with his jaw, a loud crack sounding as bone met bone and Matthew staggered back,  _ Finally out of my fucking face.  _ The other man stood, shocked and rubbing at his jaw, after a moment he spat onto the ground. If there had been more light, Will was sure he would see the blood. He tried to look as nonchalant as possible, hand resting on his hip as he stared back at the shocked expression levelled at him, he wanted to laugh. Always underestimated, always belittled…  _ that  _ was a mistake. 

“You know what, Matthew, I don’t give a fuck what you think.” Turning away, he stalked towards the house “I think it is safe to say we are done here, have a nice life.” Will’s body tensed as though he expected the violence to be retaliated,  _ I probably deserve it.  _ But nothing happened as he stepped up to his porch, reaching towards his front door he stubbed out the half smoked cigarette, the need for it had disappeared now. Gravel started to crunch underfoot as Will imagined Matthew walking towards his own car. 

“Asshole.” The other man spat in parting,

“I know.” Will murmured, Matthew probably didn’t hear. Will stayed there, back to the world and one hand in the door, until the engine started and the car pulled away. He let out a heavy sigh, it seemed full of relief and a weight seemed to lift from him. It was done. And yet, there he stayed, long after the noise of the engine had faded to nonexistence, just Will and the still of the night. The rain had stopped he realised and he was torn, something strong pulled him towards his car, back through the living streets of Baltimore to a restaurant that sells the most perfect parfait and take that lift to the top of the world. A whimper came again from the other side of the divide and Will sighed again before pulling the door open and greeting Winston, licking at his hand as he moved into the room, before he moved to refill bowls with food and water. Because that is what Will Graham does, he can't disappoint anyone doing this.

 

* * *

 

 

A full week had passed. Seven whole long days, filled mostly by his dogs and waiting. There was no more paperwork, no more skivvying around, no more late nights in bars and clubs. Will was free from that, completely, and yet he still felt like he was in limbo. There was no plan and things left untied, he wasn't sure how to move forward or if he should. Ok, so perhaps it had only been one night and he was probably overthinking it all, but it had changed him so much already. The way he stood up to Matthew still surprised him, that he was sure would never have happened in a world he hasn't been drawn up that lift and let down his guard. 

When he looked at himself in the mirror, it wasn't through a scowl anymore, he no longer looked for the faults in his reflection, he didn't walk away from it with a twist of dissatisfaction running through his core. And it wasn't just the once he found himself staring at his reflection and looking for what Hannibal had seen, tracing the skin with his fingers, the jawline that had been caressed with fingers and lips, the smile lines that had been traced. When he looked into his own eyes, Hannibal’s eyes were in his mind, watching from somewhere in the room or behind Will's own eyes, the sensation shifted. It was almost mesmerising and that was definitely new.  _ I am getting a fucking ego.  _ He grunted a laugh, trying to avoid his reflection in the rear view mirror. 

Memories had kept his mind occupied most of the week, the drifted and swirled, a collection of vastly embarrassing, but still a little amusing, scenes of himself being a complete asshole, Hannibal being courteous and unashamed in his desires, bodies entwined and soft words exchanged, inconvenient phone calls, fights, stern women that looked about to chase him with a rolling pin…. Will was pretty sure he could write a successful movie plot with the material he had.  _ But how does it end?  _

The small amount of pleasure he got from the memories, dwindled as he remembered his surroundings. The touch of the man had faded, he could no longer point to the parts of his body that had been touched and adored in such a way that he had never known. Will tried to grasp hold of the sensations, keeping them with him as long as possible but they  _ were _ fading. Those memories ceasing to be anything other than real scared him, an actual fear that they would be lost. Which seemed ridiculous to Will but he couldn't ignore it. Some of the things that were said and done he had even started doubting were anything but his own vivid imagination, embellishing what was probably just a quick fuck. Something inside him knew that was wrong, like a small stone in his shoe. His mental conditioning was trying to do what it always did; doubting that something so beautiful could be meant for him. But that kernel of truth wouldn't abate in it's constant reminder. It was why he had to come back.

Fingers tightened their grip around the steering wheel, movement in a mirror had him swinging his head around in anticipation. Anticipation left him on a disappointed exhale. It was the mailman, who cast a suspicious look at Will. He tried to smile back but he was pretty sure it didn't do anything but increase the suspicion in the other. This was the third day in a row he had sat here in his car, this beat up old thing, in this expensive neighbourhood. It stuck out like a sore thumb. On the first day he had simply thrown on his usual crumpled garb, the second day he'd actually ironed his shirt and slacks and today he had worn a plain white shirt with navy jeans, smart and simple and an outfit he saved for events he was expected  _ not  _ to look like a Metallica roadie. He brushed off the few dog hairs that had insisted on accompanying him, despite his best efforts. 

It was all for a solitary show so far. Not that the opportunity hadn't presented itself. He had situated the car in a spot that was mostly hidden from the entrance to Hannibal's office, he had seen the car arrive promptly everyday at eight thirty. The sight of the other man, even at this distance, froze his lungs. Will had remained unseen and had sat like a fool for hours after Hannibal’s arrival, trying and failing spectacularly to get the nerve to walk up to the door and ring that bell. His palms were sweaty against the leather of the wheel just thinking about it. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he checked the home screen. 11:08. No messages. No calls. The thing had been ominously quiet this week. On the one hand, in regards to his now ex boyfriend, that was a blessing. He realised that he had never actually given Hannibal his number, but still resented the fact the man had not called. It couldn't be  _ that  _ hard for him to find Will's number…  _ what's my excuse? _ He had Hannibal's number, it had been in his phone since the day of the gig as a contact. Will had never used the number, never called it or texted it. He had, however, sat and stared at it many times, in fact he was pretty sure he knew it by heart. Flexing his right hand, he noted the pain was almost gone from the knuckles, apparently you did yourself quite some damage punching someone else in the face. Will grunted a laugh at the memory, he wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, perhaps it was all of the bottled up emotions and Matthew being right in his face. However, Will had a nagging feeling it was the way that the other man had talked so disparagingly about Hannibal.  _ Only I can call him a fucking creep.  _

“Right!” He declared to no one in particular, sliding his phone back into his jean pocket and then scrubbing both hands across his face. If he was going to do this, it needed to be now. It was Friday, if he didn’t do it today he might lose the nerve entirely after the weekend. Flinging open the car door, he stood, absentmindedly brushing his clothes off and staring at the target. He had been here before and reluctant then too but for a completely different reason entirely. He closed the door and began to stride towards the building, imposing as it had been. Once he had committed himself to the action, it was hard to keep his feet to a casual gait. Soon he stood facing that door, reaching out a finger he pressed the buzzer.

Pushing hands deep into his pockets, he took a step back from the entrance and tried to look anywhere else but the door, trying not to count the seconds since his finger had touched the button and consider how long he should leave it before returning to the car and driving off. Long moments passed and Will was on the balls of his feet, he took one step away when he heard the door open and he froze.

“Will.” It was Hannibal and he was saying his name. Wiping palms on his jeans, Will licked his lips and took a deep breath before turning slowly. Eyes landed on polished shoes and he shifted to try a more casual stance but he just felt awkward.  _ Those are really fucking nice shoes. _

“I .. er.” Will swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, “I wanted to speak to you. I needed to say sorry, for…” All the things ran through his mind that he needed to apologise for and it stopped him in his tracks. Hannibal didn’t do business on doorsteps. “Can we talk?” He risked a quick look up to Hannibal’s face, who simply studied him. The brief snapshot he had managed didn’t tell him enough about what was going on behind those eyes. 

“I have a client with me right now, I only came down as I said it was an emergency.” Hannibal worded the current situation politely, Will took it as a declination.

“An emergency?” Will repeated.

“I thought it would be you, no one calls outside of an appointment. In addition to that, your car has been outside the past three mornings.” Will felt his cheeks flush, running a hand through his hair he tried to figure out what he should respond with.  _ Now look who's the creep _ … 

“I wanted to see you.” He managed, irritation making his tone rise, frustrated solely with himself. 

“And now you have. Well, you have seen my feet. Whether that is sufficient enough is, of course, up to you.” Hannibal added with a patient pause.  _ He's waiting for you to say something, you fucking idiot.  _ Will was flustered and tongue tied with how to communicate what he wanted to say. What he needed.

“I don't do fucking business on doorsteps.” Will very almost slapped himself in the face. His tone was hot and he didn't mean it to be. The ire he had at his own incapable way to handle adult situations being deflected. There was another pause, a heavy exhale that Will thought might be a repressed laugh. 

“I will be at the restaurant later-” Hannibal began but was cut off as Will turned to leave abruptly.

“Great. I'll see you there.” Will squeezed his eyes shut.  _ I should have said something else, something more _ .  _ I should have kissed him… _

_ “ _ Will… don't you want to know what time I'll be there?" Hannibal called after him, there was definite amusement in his voice.

“Nope. I'm going straight there. I'll wait.” He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as he heard a gentle laugh follow him.  _ At least he doesn't hate me. _


	7. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is waiting to make it up to Hannibal.... And make it up he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter and I really loved writing this fic as a lil gift for my wonderful CannibalsSong <3 who by the way definately and completely did not ask for a happy ending.... 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for the kudos and comments. You guys are wonderful <3
> 
> Enjoy <3 
> 
> Love Becs

**Dinner date**

 

This had been a bad idea, Will decided. Here he sat with no specific time to wait out and presenting the perfect gossip material for the staff. Gloria was on duty again and her small smiles spoke volumes at what exactly was being discussed behind the scenes. At one point the robust Baking Goddess, who had haunted his dreams with a rolling pin, had stuck her head out of the kitchen to give him a long and measured look finally nodding curtly to herself, as though she knew she was correct in whatever predictions she had made. 

Will couldn't say he hadn't asked for this with the shit he had done, all in the scale of a few hours. This was his penance he told himself.

“Are you sure you don't want anything but the water?” Will jumped at the intrusion, quickly grappling with any rude statements that were so easily fired from his tongue. 

“No, no. This is fine.” He insisted with a smile he hoped was not terrifying. Gloria simply looked down at him as though she was concerned. His hand curled protectively around his glass. “Thank you… Gloria.” He added, maybe he could be as charming as Hannibal. The girl only hummed at the remark and it sounded all too ominous to Will.

“I'll be right back, Mr Graham.” He held up his hand to her in a pleading manner.

“No… really. Don't fuss over me… and it's just Will. Just, you know, ignore me.” Will was starting to sweat slightly under the attention.  _ Baking Goddess _ was watching again, so he put on another smile. 

“I just want to make sure everything is correct for your…  _ not _ business meeting.” Gloria added with a tiny smile. 

“It's not a  _ not  _ business meeting.” He mumbled into his glass.

“Oh?” She asked, an eyebrow cocked slightly. Will looked around as if conspirators might be hiding under the next table.

“It's ah… a dinner date.” Gloria’s grin almost split her face in two. “I hope.” He added, mostly to himself. Without another word, the girl turned quickly to march back into the kitchen, Will groaned audibly at whatever it was that was going to ensue.  _ This fuss is the least I deserve. _ He wasn't going to leave, no matter the gossip that was making his ears burn or the spot light that shone directly onto him. There was no other place for him to be if it wasn't here. Will knew he'd be lost again if he left; the place that he had found, however many flights above his head, was where he wanted to stay. Thoughts of dogs and split time began to swirl hopefully in his mind, despite trying to keep himself grounded.  _ I want this so bad.  _ He was pretty sure he wailed just as Gloria pulled up to his table with a square black plate in one hand and a bottle of wine in a cooler, nestled in the crook of her arm. He opened his mouth to protest as she brandished the offerings on the table. 

“Dr Lecter instructed it so and not to hear a word otherwise.” She held him with a stern expression, daring him to reject the food. “He mentioned that you are stubborn.” Setting a hand on her hip, she waited for his rebuttal. Will spluttered, wanting to refute the claim and wanting to be polite and….  _ I want to eat this goddamn foie gras.  _ It was the foie gras. 

“Thank you, Gloria. I wouldn't dream of allowing this to go to waste.” His smile was genuine and she gave him a smirk of her own, seemingly fond of Hannibal’s new  _ friend.  _

_ “ _ Good!” She declared, “I'll check on you shortly.” With a whirl, the waitress had moved onto her next table in need of assistance and he was left with just the scent of her flowery perfume. Without thinking, he poured the wine into the glass in the opposite setting first and then his own. Like he should have done last week. The thought made him solemn. Perhaps this was his chance, one  _ very _ lenient chance. Resting his head in his hands, he looked down at the delicious platter under his nose. Perfect flavours and textures, crafted by Hannibal’s talented hands.  _ He's a fucking masterpiece himself.  _ Will had only really owned a few things that were worthy of the status masterpiece, either in monetary or sentimental wealth. Those things he had cherished and kept and he still had every one of them.  _ Can I keep whatever this is?  _ He knew if he was allowed to keep it, he wouldn't let it go. 

As good as he knew this would taste, the only thing he wanted was a thirty year Talisker. Will had meant what he had said to Gloria, he wouldn't waste this and as delicious as it would be, his main reason for picking up his fork and delighting his taste buds and stomach was to make sure, when Hannibal arrived, he saw a very greatful Will Graham on his best behaviour. 

Footsteps arrived at his table as he was lost in thought between mouthfuls and he was about to tell Gloria in the most gracious way that he was indeed fine, that everything was perfect when his eyes landed on those shoes. Will's mouth went dry and his eyes travelled slowly up Hannibal, taking in the fine details of his suit. He realised from the first night he had seen Hannibal, he'd admired his dress sense, although he knew it was not his own style. Will was sure no one else could pull the combinations off. Today, the suit jacket was removed and a deep red shirt was worn under a black and red plaid waistcoat with matching slacks. The red was a beautiful colour on him. 

“You look good.” Will said without thinking, cringing at the dumbfounded way his words spilled out, turning his eyes down to study his plate as he started to feel too warm. “Sorry, I mean  _ Hi.”  _ He added, eyes darting up to the other man's face which was strikingly still, except the tiny lift to one corner of his mouth.

“May I?” Hannibal, courteous as ever, gestured to the chair opposite Will, the chair he owned.

“Yes, please. You don't need to…” Will trailed off as Hannibal sat opposite him and the man’s eyes took in the remains of the meal on the plate and the second glass of wine poured, the expression seemed pleased but it was more guarded than Will was used to. He held out a hand to halt Hannibal as he reached for the the glass at his setting, “No… I mean, I poured it for you but I wasn't thinking. It was a while ago and it's probably warm… sorry.” Will cursed at himself for not thinking that through,  _ even when I really fucking try I still fuck up. _

Hannibal’s expression warmed, and his smile deepened even if by a small measure. His hand continued towards the glass, grasping it elegantly by the stem. “In which case, it will taste all the sweeter.” The reply was genuinely pleasured by Will's attempts to be thoughtful. An almost shy laugh left the younger man as he dropped his eyes again, hands smoothing down the front of his shirt absentmindedly.  _ Jesus, I'm like a teen with their first crush.  _ Clearing his throat, he decided that there was no point delaying the inevitable. 

“Hannibal, I'm sorry about last week.” He blinked, making his eyes travel to the tie fastened precisely around the others shirt collar. There was so much to say, but he did not know where to start, and if he did start he was not sure where he would finish. 

“How is your hand?” The question made Will's eyebrows draw together, looking Hannibal in the eye for the first time.

“My hand?” instinctively he flexed the hand that had landed that punch on Matthew as it lay on the table near his wine glass. Hannibal reached towards his, fingers stroking over the knuckles. Will's heart hammered in his chest at the simple touch.  _ I missed him, so fucking much.  _ “Oh. You know about that?” Hannibal hummed his confirmation as he sipped from his glass. “It's much better now. How did you know?” The fingers left his hand and Will had to resist the urge to reach across the table and take his hand back.  _ Why am I resisting?  _

“Mr Brown came to see me about the check himself. I don't believe you gave it to him. You did however give him something else, though.” There was that little smirk and now it just encouraged a grin of Will’s own. Combing hair back from his face, he grunted a laugh. 

“I don't know what got into me.” He said, suddenly feeling self conscious eating in front of Hannibal when there was no plate for him. Gripping the edge of his plate he lifted it slightly from the table, “Do you want some? It's really good.” He added with a grin, earning him a knowing smile in return. 

“Well, I hear praise is quite seldom heard from your mouth, so I should take heed.” Hannibal didn't need to accept, he owned this place. He could shut up shop right now and eat everything in the kitchens and it still would not be a bother for him. But still he accepted the smallest gesture from Will, and happily. Clearing the centre of the table, the plate was guided between them. Elegant fingers selected a piece of brioche and collected some of the reduction before it disappeared between those lips. Will watched, amused at himself for denying so absurdly what had been between them since they had locked eyes. 

“Yes, I find it difficult to express myself, sometimes. Most times. Which is why I need to apolo-” Hannibal cut him off with a tight smile and a change of subject.

“I suspect it was much like I suggested. When too much pressure is put on someone or something, it can fracture. You must have had a lot of pressure on you, Will. To react in a violent way, I mean. I have known Mr Brown long enough to know the relationship probably wasn't one that bore satisfying fruit. As crass as it might sound, something tells me he had it coming.” Will simply nodded along to the words, bewildered at his attempted apology being silenced and the acceptance of his rash behaviour.

“Well, violence is never the answer.” Will put in, Hannibal cocked his head to one side consideringly.

“Sometimes we run out of answers, Will. None of us are perfect.”  _ Except you.  _ Will thought, but the words didn't evolve past that. And he didn't mean it bitterly, the words in his mind soft and adoring. Instead he stared blankly at the bowl of bread.  _ Why can't I say these things.  _ There was a stillness for a moment, as though Hannibal was giving him time to speak his mind. Like the patience he gave him at his office, when all Will had wanted to do was kiss him. The man was giving him all the chances and yet still he felt stuck. Scared and awkward, fearing the rejection that Hannibal had a right to. 

“Hannibal, I need to say sorry-” This time Will was cut off by the man opposite him turning to grab the attention of Gloria who had been about to pass their table.Will sighed in exasperation , he had to figure this out. Whatever Hannibal wanted from him, it certainly wasn’t an apology. Not a verbal one in any case

“My Dear,” Hannibal addressed their waitress as she turned to them, “Would you mind getting me a glass of water, it has been a long day.” Turning to look at Will, he took him in in one intense and measured look, Will swallowed not quite sure what was going through the other man’s head. His wiped his hands down the front of his jeans. “Do you need anything else, Will?” The question was completely ambiguous and Will decided to answer as best as he could. 

“Actually, yes.” He began, tongue running along his bottom lip as he glanced between the two individuals looking at him expectantly. “I would like some Talisker, 30 year Talisker to be exact.” He added, please with his worded ploy. The smile he expected from Gloria did not materialise, she glanced at Hannibal before turning to retreat to the kitchen, shrugging at the eyes that peered at her from behind the counter.

“Well, that can certainly be arranged,” Hannibal began, standing smoothly, brushing the creases from his clothes with calm hands. Will almost grinned before Hannibal continued, “If you will wait here, I shall go and fetch the decanter. I won’t be long.” Will sank back into his seat, disappointment blooming in his chest. With a small nod, the masterpiece turned away from him to stalk slowly towards the lift. Will’s eyes did not leave his back, heart sinking with every step.

_ That’s it. I fucked it up. Completely. There is no going back now. He has rejected me. I  knew he would and he has every fucking right to. I should go, while he's up there. That's probably why he has gone, instead of sending someone else. he’s giving me the chance to slip away…. _

_ ….Chance… _

_ ….Chance? _

_ He gave me the chance. Several times he waited for me to say what was in my fucking head. For me to fucking act. He wants me to act, to do something. He needs to see me ask. Want. So he can hear. _

“Hannibal!” Will hadn’t meant for his voice to be that loud. It cut through the restaurant, everyone turning to look up at him.  _ Look up at me?  _ He realised he was standing. Hannibal had stopped though, not turning to face Will yet, but his head tilted slightly to show he was listening. Will started moving towards the other, now slowly turning to face him. That patient expression displayed on his perfectly stoic face. The eyes that watched him did not relent, in fact the staff had lined up at the counter to watch, including Baking Goddess. Surprisingly she gave him an encouraging smile. “I… Can I  come up?” There was a tutting noise that sounded from somewhere, obviously displeased with Will’s initial response, 

“And why would you want to do such a thing, Will?” Almost indifference. Almost, but Will knew better. The tiny kernel of truth told him so. Wetting his lips, his eyes scanned the faces watching him, expectant. His mind began spiraling into panic. “Will?” The voice was closer but Hannibal was still a few feet away, the word was soft and tinged with concern. It cut through the fog in his mind, the doubt and worry. Eyes coming to rest on the othe’s, Will let out a heavy breath, they found and grounded him. 

“I want you.” A stifled giggle came from somewhere and a pleased, tiny smile graced Hannibal's face. Heat crept up Will's neck as he realised how the words might have sounded. Everyone was still waiting.  _ Motherfuckers. _ “I mean that… you. I need to be with you. And… and I was lost when I left. I want to find myself again… with you. You know… up there.” Will made a motion with his head towards the back of the room where the lift doors stood closed. “You make me happy…” His fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, one hand on his hip.  _ I am so fucking bad at this.  _ The words sounded corny and not even a fraction of the worth that Hannibal's concise phrasing held. “Not just up there… I want to be with you here, out there,” He gestured to the outside world. Sighing out a small amount of frustration, he pinched the bridge of his nose.  _ Grand fucking gestures.  _ “Fuck it.” He declared, a small gasp coming from someone, as Will locked his eyes on his target, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the confession, before moving quickly towards the man. A few quick strides brought him chest to chest with Hannibal. Before he could doubt his actions, his hands grabbed onto the waistcoat. Pulling the man against him and reaching up slightly, his lips found the other’s. A chaste, light kiss.  Will almost doubted his action entirely, Hannibal seemed too passive, until he realised the other man's fingers were gripping onto the material of his shirt at his waist and holding him quite firmly where Will had put himself against the other. Relief washed over him. Tilting his head, he returned to that mouth, slotting it over Hannibal’s in that perfect fit. A hand was now in Will's hair as the kiss deepened, slow and passionate and not entirely appropriate for the setting. The patrons and staff didn't seem to mind though, a flurry of ‘ _ Awwws _ ’ coming from more than one mouth.  _ I don't give a fuck either _ . 

Hannibal's lips left his, breath slightly laboured now. “I don't need your apologies Will, I just need to know you want to be here. With me.” Will nodded emphatically to the words.

“Can we go up now? I  _ really  _ need that whisky _.”  _ He grinned up at the other, that warm smile was there, amber eyes seeming to try and capture and memorize the moment. Hannibal hummed in consideration.

“I'm not sure that I'm wholly convinced.” Hannibal raised an eyebrow, smirking in an amused fashion at Will. 

“I am not above embarrassing you, Hannibal.” Will warned. 

“I am hard to embarrass.” Hannibal countered. Will stared into his eyes for a long moment; desire, embarrassment and sass waging a war within his own skull. 

“God loves a tryer.” Will muttered before launching himself at Hannibal, body pushed hard against the other, lips colliding in a rough, deep kiss, much to the delight of their audience. He didn't stop with the force he applied, pushing Hannibal backwards until his back hit the elevator doors. Will fumbled for the button, not once breaking the kiss. He was sure he wouldn't be able to if he wanted to. Hannibal's hands held him fast to his own body, toying with the belt loops in Will's jeans. 

The door opened and their lips parted, Will turned his head whilst barging the other man back into the lift. Gloria and the rest of the staff were watching with pleased expressions on their faces. Even  _ Bread Goddess _ nodded perfunctorily at Will.

“I don't think we'll be needing the water, Gloria. Dr Lecter will be gone quite some time, so don't call us...” The door closed on Will's grin and the sentence he didn't need to finish. Turning back to the other man, he didn't give him a chance to say whatever was about to fall from his lips, Will snared them, pushing Hannibal against the mirrored wall, fingers quickly working their way underneath the shirt, palms gliding over flesh, releasing a sigh from Hannibal. 

When the elevator doors opened at the penthouse level, both men almost fell out and onto the floor, laughing between clumsy kisses. Will was the force though, his hands pushing and guiding Hannibal into the lounge. When he wasn't persuading the other through the rooms, his hands were roaming over Hannibal’s body. Pulling at buttons,  _ there are so many fucking buttons _ . Pulling a little roughly on the belt buckle at the man’s waist, the other grunted into his mouth, hands held Will’s face right there, keeping their lips firmly sealed, as though he was afraid Will would leave again. The very thought spurred Will on in his need to prove himself. Unfortunately, Hannibal’s foot met a shoe that had been toed off as he was moved back towards the soft sofa that lined one wall. Both men tumbled to the ground and wasting no time at all, Will straddled the downed man.

Hannibal grinned up at him where he sat confidently, fingers working quickly on the silk tie. 

“I am gonna need to take this off… and the rest…” He raised an eyebrow, a half smile playing on his lips but his eyes dark with lust. He was done worrying that things wouldn’t last forever, a week of this was worth a life alone. Maybe even a few hours. Will couldn’t live knowing he could have had this for a time and let it go, it was much too rare, too precious.

“What were you thinking that you didn’t say, Will?” Hands were moving up his thighs, fingers gripping the muscle and massaging with those broad hands. Blue eyes gazed into amber, the barriers gone, just an openness between them now. He could be vulnerable.

“I was thinking that you are perfect. You said no one was.” Hannibal’s face was almost unreadable for a moment excepting eyes that seemed to soften a touch at the same time that amber was almost eclipsed by the black. The hands moved to the front of his shirt.

“Are you attached, sentimentally, to this shirt?” Will blinked at the question and the complete change of topic. 

“No, why?” Before the last word was out of his mouth, Hannibal's finger’s had gripped the fabric, pulling hard and sending the buttons scattering across the room. Will didn’t have the time to be shocked as the fists tightened in the material, yanking Will down to Hannibal and his waiting mouth. A hand held the back of his skull as they kissed, the other hand roaming over Will’s exposed skin, leaving trails of heat in its path. Will huffed a small laugh against the other’s lips when he caught his breath. “You just ripped my shirt.”

“It seemed the quickest way,” Hannibal breathed right back, the warm air making his skin tingle, “to get to the perfection underneath.” Will moaned as their mouths joined again, his hands working the buttons, finally bearing Hannibal's chest, pushing the material clear as their bodies pressed together. Will would have considered being just as brutal with Hannibal’s garments if he wasn't sure a mortgage would be necessary to cover the cost. 

“I couldn't stop thinking about you all damn week.” Will admitted, working his mouth against the others neck, teeth dragging against skin, nipping as Will indulged himself with the other’s form. Following the lines of it with his tongue and lips, finding the spots that pulsed hard against the flat of his tongue. Fingers pulled at his hair as his lips ghosted against Hannibal’s abdomen. “I have never wanted someone so bad.” The words were groaned, muscles going taut under him as his fingers pulled roughly at the hem of the other man's trousers. Pausing for a moment, Will considered his words. “No. I have never wanted  _ anything _ so bad.” It would be the sort of thing he would think and not say.  _ I'm gonna stop with that shit. _

Yanking Hannibal's trousers, Will groaned as his palm brushed over his already hard length through his briefs. Hands were gently running over his head, fingertips twinning in his hair, the body under him arching encouragingly. Will had no need in him to tease. He wanted the other now, his own cock painfully hard in his trousers. Pulling down the remaining barrier between them, Will grasped Hannibal, running up that length with the flat of his tongue. He gazed up at this man he had almost run away from, finding amber eyes looking straight back, only adoration there. The same look that Will found so hard to understand, but he was accepting it. It mirrored exactly how Will felt in return.

The tip of his tongue reached the end of his cock, running along the slit, precum beading there. The groan that came from Hannibal was primal and it made Will burn hotter for the man. Fingers tightened in his curls as he lowered his mouth, Hannibal’s own head dropping to the floor in sync. Lips glided easily over the silky skin, taking the other deep and slow to the back of his throat. A contented growl left his own chest at the feel of Hannibal deep inside his mouth, the feel of the body reacting to him like no one else ever had. 

“Will. I don't need anything. Just you.” The words spurred Will on, rising to the head and swirling his tongue around the tip with firm strokes as his hand worked the base of Hannibal's cock. Will wasn't even working for the others release, all he wanted was more of the noises that the man made. They were driving him insane with lust, need and desire and love. _Love?_ _Fuck._ Will was past being scared and running. He was falling into this, abandoning everything that would hold him back.

His free hand worked down, cupping and massaging balls that firmed at the touch, running a thumb firmly over Hannibal’s perineum, gentle massages that heightened those sweet moans for him. The trousers were restricting his plans. Frustration brought his mouth dragging up the other's length, until Hannibal was released with a crude, sloppy sound. 

“Lube?” Will looked up, Hannibal's dark eyes very probably mirrored his own.

“Bedroom.” Came the quick reply.

“Pants off. Don't fucking move.” Will jumped up from the floor, eyes unwilling to leave the other laid out perfectly for him and eye fucking him in return as though he had never had Will before. Turning, he jogged from the room, down the hall and into the bedroom. Making a beeline for the bedside table, a quick fumble of the drawer found the desired item nestled amongst some  _ interesting  _ items.

“Handcuffs…” Will murmured, a grin spreading on his face. 

“Will!” Head snapping around in the direction of Hannibal's almost command, he filed that information away for later. Jogging back into the living room to see the other man had done as he was asked, laying just how he was left. The grin slipped as Will bit his lip before almost diving back to the floor over Hannibal, snaring those lips with his own. 

“Sorry,” He breathed between kisses, “You own some interesting things…” Will smirked before kissing Hannibal again, shrugging out if his ruined shirt as he did. Hands cupped Will's face, the offered passion taken greedily. 

“We have all the time to experiment.” Hannibal offered, almost hopefully. 

“You bet we do.” Will responded as his mouth made the same journey down Hannibal’s taut stomach, this time faster, his teeth nipping at flesh as he descended. “Your ass is mine.” The words were spoken gruffly before Will took Hannibal in his mouth again, the groan and flex of the body even more reactive than before. Humming into the flesh that he pushed to the back of his throat, Will poured some lube onto his fingers. Tossing the container on the rug they were sprawled on, his free hand moved to work the base of Hannibal's cock, mouth deliberately teasing as his fingers did the same, pushing firmly over skin, sliding between the other’s cheeks and finally circling that tight hole. 

The hips under him rocked into the sensation as Hannibal stuttered out moans. Tongue pressed flat to the shaft of the man's cock, edging towards the tip again, fingertips slowly loosened that muscle, inching inside bit by bit as the encouraging words and gasps grew louder and louder. Will smirked to himself as the grip on his hair became almost painful in Hannibal’s need. He put more strength behind his hand and slid the two teasing fingers inside the other, drinking in the cry that was released. Relief and pleasure rolling over him. Twisting his hand, he pulled out slightly only to push harder into the tight heat he badly wanted to fuck. The pace he set was smooth and slow, stopping after a few minutes to find that small spot that sparked pleasure in Hannibal. It didn't take long before he could hear whimpers coming from that dignified mouth, sounds that would have been begging from Will. His body couldn't resist.

“Fuck.” Will groaned against smooth skin, his other tasks forgotten as he slid a third finger inside the other with no resistance. Kneeling, he released his own cock, awkwardly lubing himself up with one hand. Falling forward over Hannibal, he pulled his fingers from the receptive body and with no pause, slid his cock into that heat, a low groan echoed from both men. “Holy fuck, you feel good.” Will’s attention was all on the man under him, one hand in either side of Hannibal’s head as hips rose to meet his slow thrusts. Amber eyes never left his face, even lost in pleasure and need as they were.  _ God, I'll never have enough. _

Legs wrapped around him as Will pushed slightly firmer, not stopping until his body was flush to the other’s. Hannibal panted out moans and cusses, most of which Will didn't understand literally, but he felt the meaning. Fingers held onto his waist, roaming around to his ass as Will rose onto his elbows, finding that breathless mouth to claim it and rolling his body lazily against the other, enjoying the feeling of Hannibal tight around his length. 

Will found himself kissing and biting along Hannibal's elegant neck as those hands were growing more impatient, pulling Will into him and rocking his hips, taking as much of the other's cock as was possible. 

“Are you going to fuck me harder, or do I need to fuck you into the floor?” A shuddered groan left Will, the words sounding so ridiculously hot coming from that normally eloquent man. His teeth bit harder into the flesh beneath his mouth, taking the grunt that was created by the action.

“Why not both?” Will rasped as he pushed up and put his weight on his knees. He gripped Hannibal's waist bringing him along and pulling him hard onto his cock. A smirk curved his mouth at the harsh noise that came from the currently submitting man. “If you have sense enough to fuck me back. Like I said, your ass is mine.” He grunted the words out as he picked up his pace quickly. Drawing a lip between his teeth, he watched Hannibal's eyes roll back in his skull as he fucked into him before his gaze drifted down the perfectly sculpted body until they stopped where their bodies met. Eyebrows drew together as he watched his thumbs stroking across the hip bones that framed the hard muscle that was Hannibal’s abdomen, his cock still wet with Will's saliva and a hand was running up and down the length as the other man jerked himself in time to Will's thrusts. The sight of his dick pushing into the other to meet that body with an obscene slap of flesh on flesh was one of the filthiest and erotic things he had ever witnessed. The breaths that were grunted out of him attested to that. Will watched the scene that unfolded in front of him, the scene that he caused, memorising every reaction and movement of Hannibal's body. It was hypnotic.

Heat filled him quickly and his muscles tightened under the strain of pleasure. Having the power to undo this man and for it to feel so unbelievably good was exhilarating. He didn't, however, want to disappoint the other man, remembering how thoroughly he had been pleasured last week. His thrusts slowed and he ground deep into the other body, sweat now laying lightly on both bodies. Will couldn't resist the urge to run his palm over the other, enjoying the contour of bone and muscle both, until his hand laid on Hannibal’s neck. The pulse that throbbed there almost penetrating his palm with its intensity.

“God fucking damn.” Will's tone was gruff as amber eyes opened to him, his thumb traced Hannibal’s jaw and he watched in torture as that same digit stroked over chin and lip, finally pushing into the wet of that mouth. Tongue swirled around him in the way he knew it had moved around his cock, somehow the palimpsest of the memory and the present state of his length being buried inside muscle that gripped him so possessively made his head spin and pushed him towards that edge with an almost pained whimper. Gently he pulled from the other man, holding his dick firmly at the base, lip being bit until it hurt enough to distract him. When his head stopped spinning, he realised Hannibal watched him with a curious expression.

“Why did you stop?” He breathed.

“I am gonna cum so fucking quick.” The response was rushed and urgent. Hannibal smirked at him, evidently pleased. “You fuck me up.” Will admitted.

“I fail to see why that is a bad thing. Come.” Hannibal sat up, moving to sit with his back pushed to the couch. His hand caught Will's and he pulled him along, maneuvering the man onto his lap after helping Will remove the clothing gathered around his knees. “Let me.” Hannibal purred as he pulled Will's body hard to his own, mouths finding each other, joining in a deep and rough kiss that tangled them both: mind and body. Will held onto broad shoulders as he rocked against the other, gasping between kisses as their cocks rubbed together, cum beading at the tip of both and smearing messily on the stomachs that trapped them. Hands worked behind his back for a moment, before palms glided over the smooth round of his ass. Will moaned before fingertips even began to run over the sensitive skin between his cheeks. The pressure circled his hole and he felt the quiver in his muscles from thighs that straddled Hannibal to his buttocks and the rim of muscle that was eager to allow the other man entrance. The tips pushed against him there, and Will yielded with a satisfied groan into the other man's mouth as Hannibal entered him. 

_ “ _ I want to spend all day doing this, exploring you. I want my mouth here, my tongue inside you like this,” Will's cry was shuddered out and muffled by Hannibal's neck as the beautifully dirty words were paired with two fingers thrusting deep inside him, “And I will. I want to see you both lost and discovered underneath me, I want to taste every inch of you,” The fingers scissored and Will's body complied, despite the slight tremble of resistance, muscle relaxed and a third finger pushed into his body, Will could only whimper mindlessly as he was possessed, fingernails biting into the muscles of Hannibal's shoulder. “Right now, however, I  _ need _ to feel you sliding down my cock. Is that ok?” The question was posed with genuine concern that made Will’s stomach tighten with emotion. 

Will's mouth was open and wet against Hannibal’s neck, eyes closed as he rocked against the hand, the steady thud of the older man's pulse like a lullaby. He wanted nothing more than to take that cock deep inside him, absorb the effect he had on Hannibal as the other watched him right back. 

“Yes, fuck yes.’ Hannibal's free hand was already grasping the lube and Will leant back slightly giving Hannibal room between them and groaning anew as the pressure from the fingers still inside him shifted to a new spot. The hand moved as Will did, working to relax him further with deep, grinding motions that put a sweet pressure on the lip of muscle. His eyes watched as Hannibal coated himself with more lube, reaching his own hand down to spread it over the hard flesh, groaning together at the shared pleasure. 

Rising up, the fingers withdrew gently from him as Will guided Hannibal’s dick between his legs, lowering himself again onto the firm pressure of the head against his loosened hole, teasing that flesh against himself, letting it slide smoothly over the hot skin there before baring down onto Hannibal. Hands firmed their grip on Will's waist as the older man's head dropped back, a guttural grunt sounding from him as a vice grip slowly enveloped his cock, inch by inch. Will sank onto him without tease, his body separated easily by to the other man until he sat in Hannibal’s lap, every inch that was accessible to him like this buried inside him.

Catching his breath, Hannibal moved his head up, a hand now cupping Will's face as their foreheads pressed together, warm air exchanged in the small space between them. The exhale that was leaving Hannibal caught as Will's hips began to rock, a tongue slid across inviting lips to wet them as the older man's brow creased, the hips lifting slightly only to push down harder on the other. Will watched as every small blissful sound left those lips that twitched themselves in pleasure as the younger man's body rolled against him, slight but profound movements. Unable to resist the pull anymore, Will pushed his lips against Hannibal’s, greedily eating the wordless praise from that mouth. Hands firmed on Will where they lay, gripping tightly as though the other man was scared the body on him would disappear. Again. The grip that held the older man in return tightened at the thought.

Feeling the duty to reassure, Will rose a little higher, eyes closing in ecstasy at the feel of Hannibal dragging slowly out and then hastily pushing back inside, penetrating the most physically intimate part of him. He could be anywhere in Will, emotionally or otherwise. He was open and there was nothing that he wanted between them. The feeling of being seen and felt by the other man, clearly and true, was addicting. 

Will managed to find his voice, hoarse as it was. “Almost every decision I have ever made I can see as a mistake somehow,” A breath grunted out of him as he drove that cock home again, harder this time, “And then there is you. The only right thing I have ever known.” Hannibal groaned the younger man’s name into the bared skin of Will’s neck, mouthing at him there as the power behind those hands made itself known, encouraging Will up his length only to bring him down again, harder still. 

Moving one leg, Will placed a foot on the ground, giving himself better leverage to fuck down onto Hannibal, trying to maintain the control that was slowly ebbing in the older man’s favour. Fingers laced together at the nape of Hannibal’s neck as he picked up his pace, every rise bringing him nearer to the head of the hard flesh. Every time he met the body under him a louder curse coming from Hannibal, the rhythmic beat of his body against the other harmonised by animalistic noises, drawn out and cut short in an uneven and unpredictable song that sounded perfect to Will’s ear. 

Amber eyes focussed on blue, intensity scorched Will’s skin. “You are so beautiful like this.” A hand was on his cheek, thumb stroking just below his bottom lip. The words from anyone else would be jarring, untrue at best. From Hannibal, Will couldn't help how they seemed to burn directly into his chest. Specifically just to the left of his sternum, where his heart hammered against his rib cage.  _ I am so fucked.  _ Will had, by this point, given up any concern over the way he was falling fast and hard for Hannibal. He could see the feeling returned in those eyes. The moment was pivotal, Will's body slowing to a sensual undulation over Hannibal as he pushed his mouth to the other, stopping any words that might slip free and be heard as adolescent and too soon. 

Hands pulled him in, flesh hard against flesh, fingers urgently seeking him and mapping him, accounting for every last inch. Palms came to rest on Will's ass, kneading the muscles there as their lips parted and a gasp escaped the younger man. Hannibal smirked up at him and Will knew the tables were about to turn. In truth he was grateful for that, the ache in his thighs complaining and he loved the way the other man took him,  _ claimed _ him. 

Hannibal's feet shifted behind him and then his hips raised from the floor, pushing Will up. Then the hands tightened their grip on his ass, holding him there as Hannibal began to thrust into him. Will dropped his head back as a laugh bubbled from him, quickly replaced by a long cry as the other man began to fuck up into him. Hands braced against the sofa cushions that Hannibal's head rested on and his spine curved forward as he started to come undone. Each breath was less than the one before, but he didn't need air right now, just Hannibal. In him. Around him. Under him. Words and phrases were rasped into his ear, almost harsh but just so heavily drenched in desire that they cut through Will, tightening that heat that had never ceased, hadn't lessened since he had pulled from Hannibal's body. 

Sweat covered both bodies as Will felt himself crumble under the relentless hips that bucked against him. Burying his nose into Hannibal's neck, he didn't try and hide the whimpers that escaped with each precise drive. The peace descended quickly on Will, content with just the shallow gasps he managed and the body punishing his own with unbridled passion. Sunlight bloomed in his mind as the heat spread in him, the soles of his feet tingling. Four words were all it took.

“I adore you,  _ Mylimasis.”  _ The voice raw and deep reverberated through Will's form. A cry that sounded pained broke from his lungs, everything was gloriously overwhelming, over stimulating, and the younger man broke. He broke hard and noisily and messily. The choked cry didn't stop until Will's lungs were completely empty as heat gushed from his untouched cock, trapped between their bodies and painting stripes on both men's stomachs; a new streak appearing with every thrust still being powered into him.

“Fuck, Will.” The voice was surprised and pleased at how the younger man had orgasmed so easily with just his words and cock alone. Will was limp against the other’s shoulder, barely staying upright as his body spasmed and convulsed from his head to his toes, most sensitive and dizzying where Hannibal was still fucking him.  Those hips stuttered and he pushed into Will a final time before the older man's body dropped back to the floor, taking Will with him, moving his hips along with the rhythm of Hannibal's own, pulsing his own cum deep inside Will with a cry of relief and ecstasy that ended in Will's name whispered reverently into damp, chocolate curls. 

The room was serenely quiet for a long while. It was the gentle strokes along his ribs, the soft kisses to his temple and cheek, that brought Will back from whatever headspace he had just been fucked into. The first deep and long breath left him on a soft laugh as he wrapped his arms tighter around Hannibal's neck. The laugh turned into a sigh as the other man slipped from Will but tugged him tighter to his broad chest. Heartbeats and lungs regained their composure. 

“If you would like, we could shower and spend the rest of the day in bed. I am sure someone downstairs would be happy to bring us something to eat.” Will snorted at that. He was sure someone would love to know what was going on, the news would spread as fast as the lift doors opened.  _ Nosey fuckers,  _ the thought was playful. “Normally I would cook, but I don't think I would be able to concentrate.” Hannibal chuckled against Will's cheek. The younger man sat up to gaze at the other. 

“You don't seem the sort to get distracted. Or to spend the day in bed.” Will mused softly, pushing a stray strand of hair from Hannibal's forehead and tucking it behind his ear, fingertips lingering there to trace the curve of it. Will had never been so intensely captivated by anything before as he observed as Hannibal's eyes fluttered almost to close at the gentle touch. 

“I am not.” Hannibal confirmed after a pause as the fingertips traced down his lobe, falling to run along his clavicle. “I have never been at the mercy of the effects of Will Graham before.” The older man smiled lazily up at the other. “I have not been myself since I met you and now,” a fingertip followed Will's jawline as Hannibal drank in the smile that was reflected back at him, “I am more than I have ever been.” Will felt his cheeks colour and hoped Hannibal could read him as well as he seemed to be able to. That he could tell that he felt the same where words failed him. A flicker of fear creased amber eyes before it was blinked away, the smile deepening to cover the small grain of doubt that remained in him that Will would stay.

“If I ever decide to run because I feel unworthy again, you have my permission to restrain me. For my own good.” The smile broke into a grin at Will's reassurance, knowing now that he could feel Hannibal's emotions as astutely as Will's were. That they were read and appreciated enough to be addressed. 

“So the handcuffs might be useful for more than one thing.” Hannibal mused to himself with a dark chuckle. “Can you stay tonight?” The sudden switch to earnest hope was as vulnerable as Will felt in this new relationship.  _ It is more than a relationship.  _ Will would make sure of that. His fingers found Hannibal's and laced them together. 

“I'll have to go back at some point to sort the dogs out but I can be quick-”

“I can send someone. Someone I trust, if you are ok with that?” He could feel Hannibal's pulse hard against his palm. 

“Yes.” Will grinned back at the face that had relaxed now that he had said he would stay. He had a feeling this vulnerability was as new for Hannibal as it was for himself. Honesty, care and compassion was the path that needed to be taken.  _ That will not be a hard ask,  _ he thought, losing himself in those eyes. Both men cradled something between them; a rare gift. Will reflected that he was very good at keeping the few precious things to him. Moving forward, he kissed Hannibal tenderly, a small sigh travelled across his lips as they parted. “Maybe tomorrow, I could take you back with me, to meet them? My place isn't much. It's not  _ this.”  _ Will gestured at the room with a slight nod of his head as he laughed. 

“I am sure it is everything you need, that is to say it's perfectly simple, not ostentatious but comfortable. I imagine you have a large bookshelf and a small closet.” Hannibal smiled at him, not realising how accurate he was.  _ How does he know me so well? “ _ I also believe your dogs probably eat better than you.” He added with a laugh, Will joined him in the joke, nodding.

“That's mostly accurate. Except one thing… it isn't everything I need. Until you are there, that is.” The smile that deepened on Hannibal's created wrinkles in the corner of his eyes and they were perfect. 

“Well, how could I resist the invitation then.” Shifting slightly, Will was reminded that they really did need a wash.

“About that shower….”

* * *

 

The two men bathed and fell into bed, still damp and the daylight seeped out of the room, replaced by warmth, soft touches and laughter. The deep awning of twilight rolled overhead and a quietness embraced the room. Amber eyes lingered on blue, lids heavy and appetites sated for the moment at least. Despite the fatigue that weighed them both down, emotions pulsed like electricity between them. A finger traced Will's smile tentatively.

“I'll still be here when you wake.” Will offered softly, stifling a yawn. Hannibal studied him a moment more before his own warm smile spread across those statuesque features.

“I know.” With a sigh, Hannibal’s eyes closed. It was the younger man's turn to study the man in front of him.  _ When you wake. When we wake. Together.  _ For the first time that he could recall, Will was excited about tomorrow. He was happy and content. He was in love.  _ This Guy,  _ Will thought with a fond grin as he nosed into Hannibal's neck, the clean and natural scent of the man more than comforting. An arm wrapped tight around Will as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

  
_ This Guy... _

**Author's Note:**

> As always; criticism, suggestions and comments welcomed!!!


End file.
